Helium
by jorimargb
Summary: Por un momento, Sirius juró que al abrir los ojos estaría de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, en el piso del salón que tanto aborrecía, con la varita de su madre esperándolo, lista para el próximo ataque. Pero entonces los abrió y aunque el dolor no remitió y siguió estando desorientado, mirarla lo hizo saber que, sin importar nada, estaba a salvo. Porque ella estaba ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso** _ **: Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **1.**

 _I'm giving my all and I know peace will come._

 _I never wanted to need someone._

Era todo culpa de Lily.

Marlene había sabido desde el mismísimo momento en el que todo había comenzado que lo que pasara a partir de entonces sería solamente culpa de Lily. Claro, una parte de ella estaba consciente de que sus hormonas adolescentes y el aburrimiento también tenían su porcentaje de culpa pero de no haber sido por su amiga y sus rondas de prefecta no habría estado aburrida, así que volvían a lo mismo: era culpa de Lily.

La chica bufó y puso los ojos en blanco ante sus propios pensamientos y siguió con su camino, había pasado el último mes y medio tratando de culpar a quien fuera y a lo que fuera por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida en ese momento pero sin importar cuanto quisiera negarlo, sabía que toda la culpa la tenía ella… Y él, por supuesto.

No tenía idea de cómo había pasado, de cómo había permitido que llegara tan lejos. Todo había empezado bien, de manera muy inocente… Bueno, tan inocente como se podía, definitivamente muchísimo más inocente a como habían terminado una semana atrás.

El recuerdo hizo que la sangre quisiera huir a sus mejillas pero con el autocontrol conseguido tras años de negarse a dejar su vergüenza en evidencia por culpa de su pálida piel, logró alejar el sonrojo.

Había sido un error, eso se había repetido la primera vez, uno divertido y satisfactorio pero un error al fin y al cabo, uno que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, repetirse una segunda vez… Ni una tercera, ni una cuarta, ni una quinta. Al llegar a la sexta ya se había hecho a la idea de que sí se iba a seguir repitiendo y que definitivamente no sería ella quien lo impidiera. Luego, para tratar de mantener el control de la situación, se había asegurado que no lo dejaría pasar a mayores, debía mantener un límite a sus acciones porque si iba a hacer _eso_ no iba a ser con él. Pero de nuevo, la semana anterior había demostrado justo lo contrario.

Y ahora… No tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a pasar ahora.

Se detuvo en seco y se escondió detrás de una columna para evitar ser vista y poder analizar en paz que demonios estaba haciendo. Sabía que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a preguntárselo pero en serio quería saber, ¿Qué hacía allí? Qué fuerza superior la había impulsado a esperar a que todas sus amigas se durmieran para escabullirse de la torre de Gryffindor y vagar por el castillo con la finalidad de encontrarse con él para "hablar", pero ¿hablar de que? Esa era otra cosa que Mar quería saber.

Bueno, sabía _que_ iban a hablar pero no sabía bajo que circunstancias lo harían, con que propósito. Tal vez debía haberle dedicado a la situación más de un pensamiento, pero la noche que había pasado en vela justo después de que ocurriera parecía más que suficiente, luego de eso había estado demasiado negada. No lo había vuelto a pensar y por eso en ese momento no sabía nada, no sabía si se arrepentía o si le había gustado o si quería repetirlo, lo único que sabía era que como una estúpida había aceptado verlo a esa hora en el árbol junto al lago y que ahí se dirigía en ese momento sin tener la más remota idea de lo que tenía que decir.

Se removió nerviosa y se mordió el labio, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer. Aun podía arrepentirse, podía volver a su dormitorio y así dejarle saber que no quería volver a saber de eso nunca más… Pero de nuevo, ¿era eso lo que quería?

Decidió, muy a su pesar, que solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Marlene suspiró con fuerza, se irguió con valentía y se echó los rizos de cabello rubio hacia atrás del hombro para empezar a caminar hacia el lago con una tranquilidad y un desinterés que definitivamente no estaba sintiendo.

Mientras ella pasaba por toda esa incertidumbre y cuestionamientos, Sirius estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol junto al lago fumándose un cigarrillo con toda la tranquilidad que siempre le otorgaba esa parte del colegio. Desde luego, su tren de pensamientos no variaba mucho del de la chica que en ese momento se encontraba en camino a verlo.

Todo había sido culpa de James, de eso no había duda, él sabía perfectamente que dejar a su mejor amigo solo durante un período mayor a quince minutos nunca podía terminar bien… Aunque esa vez había terminado bastante bien, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Gruñó y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, no sabía como todo había escalado hasta esas alturas, había pasado tan rápido y tan de la nada que no tenía muy claro como había podido empezar.

Lo que los había unido definitivamente había sido el aburrimiento, porque Lily se había marchado a hacer sus rondas de prefecta con Remus y la había dejado sola y James se había llevado a Peter a perseguir a la pelirroja en otro de sus infructuosos intentos por invitarla a salir, dejándolo solo a él.

Aburrido y enfadado con sus amigos, había terminado en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común, convenientemente vacía, a donde ella había llegado unos minutos después, también quejándose de su fastidio.

Siempre se habían llevado bien, no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero de todas las chicas de su año siempre era su carcajada sincera la que reconocía después de alguna broma bien gastada y eso hacía que le agradara. También podía ser igual de insufrible que Evans y definitivamente más terca y altanera pero no podía negar que le divertía discutir con ella así que no le daba mayor importancia. Y había sido justamente esa terquedad la que los había llevado a eso, no estaba seguro de cómo pero habían terminado hablando sobre que sabor de grajea era mejor lo que, de alguna manera que ya no recordaba, los había llevado a discutir quien era mejor besando y como obviamente no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo habían decidido averiguarlo.

Al principio había sido solo un beso, uno intenso y extraordinario pero un beso al fin y al cabo, nada más importante que eso. Y había estado casi seguro de que no se repetiría, no había razón en la tierra que pudiera conducirlos a una segunda vez… No había razón excepto que Lily y Remus tenían que hacer rondas todos los días, James era el ser más insistente de la tierra y Peter amaba acompañarlo a todas partes; así que la segunda vez había sido bastante parecida a la primera, igual la tercera y la cuarta.

La quinta, sin embargo, no se había dado por aburrimiento, se había dado porque Lily, harta de que James la siguiera a todas las rondas, le había encomendado a Remus que se quedara a impedir que la molestara, acabando así con el aburrimiento diario de Sirius, pero no con las ganas que había desarrollado de seguir besando a Marlene. Así que gracias al maravilloso descubrimiento que había hecho en tercer año de cómo atravesar la escalera al dormitorio de las chicas, se había colado en su cama y después de muchos insultos y golpes había logrado calmarla y había ocurrido la quinta vez, ahora con toques y roces más intensos que les exigía tener quince años y estar ahora acostados en una cama.

Las otras veces habían sido acordadas, quedaban en lugares y horas que a ambos les convenía, algún salón vacío durante el receso o en la sala común a la media noche. Al principio seguían siendo solo besos pero a medida que pasaban los días las cosas se habían ido intensificando y calentando, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo querer más y más... Y ese _más_ , había alcanzado su punto más alto la semana anterior.

Se terminó el cigarro y arrojó la colilla a la orilla del lago, se quedó mirando como se apagaba con el agua y luego se hundía y se dejaba llevar por la corriente. Suspiró y subió la mirada hacia la media luna que alumbraba la noche, él estaba bien con lo que había pasado, había sido divertido y le había gustado, no había que hacer un escándalo, Marlene era apenas la cuarta chica con la que había tenido relaciones y definitivamente no iba a ser la última… Sin embargo su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Se volvió a maldecir mientras intentaba entender el por que, cual era la diferencia entre esa y las otras tres veces, en ninguna de estas se había detenido tanto tiempo a analizar nada, solo lo hacía y ya, se olvidaba del asunto y de la chica. Hasta ahora tenía dos hipótesis, la primera era que como las otras tres habían sido de años o casas diferentes evitarlas había sido bastante fácil, Mar en cambio no solo estaba en su misma casa sino en su mismo año, tenían todas sus clase juntos, ¡incluso habían tomado las mismas electivas! No verse definitivamente no era una opción.

La otra hipótesis era la que menos le gustaba pero tenía que admitir que era la que más sentido tenía. Y esa era que, tal vez no había podido dejar de pensar en eso porque ella sí parecía haberlo hecho. A diferencia de las demás, Mar no lo había buscado ni le había pedido que se volvieran a ver, ni siquiera había recibido intensas miradas en el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Nada. Ella estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y eso lo traía loco y confundido.

Era frustrante porque él en ningún momento había pretendido que ella fuera como las otras, no se le había ocurrido simplemente dejar de hablar con ella y olvidarse del asunto, había ideado un plan bastante conveniente para todos pero claro, no se lo había podido contar porque parecía decidida a ignorarlo y evitarlo.

Entonces el sonido de hojas secas siendo pisadas justo debajo de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajo la mirada y no le costó nada reconocer su cabello dorado alumbrado por la luz de su varita. Su primera idea fue llamarla pero cambió de parecer y esbozó una sonrisa malévola y divertida. Tenía una mejor idea.

Mar pegó un brinco y jadeó asustada cuando escuchó algo caer justo detrás de ella, por un estúpido segundo juró que el calamar gigante había saltado del lago pero entonces se dio la vuelta alarmada y con el corazón en la garganta para apuntar con su varita al causante de su susto y que ahora estaba reclinado sobre sus rodillas riéndose escandalosamente.

Se alejó la varita del rostro lo más que podía para que así no notara el sonrojo que esta vez no había podido evitar, ya que ahora no era solo debido a la vergüenza sino a la rabia de haberse dejado asustar. Al ver que él se seguía riendo de lo lindo le dedicó una mirada asesina y reprimió las ganas de echarle una maldición.

— ¿A ti te dejaron caer de pequeño, cierto? —Le preguntó entre dientes, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo— Es la única explicación que encuentro para tu estupidez crónica.

—Me arrojaron más que dejarme caer. —La corrigió él, dejando de reír pero aun sonriendo con todos los dientes— Pero no creo que desees los detalles.

Mar le puso los ojos en blanco con irritación y eso solo lo hizo sonreír incluso con más ganas. Otra cosa que le agradaba de ella era que mientras ese comentario habría puesto incómodo a cualquiera, ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

— ¿Quieres explicarme de una maldita vez por que querías verme aquí?

— ¿Y por que no aquí? —Preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad— Es una noche hermosa para pasarla con alguien hermoso… Quería que tuvieras el honor.

— ¿Y donde está ese alguien hermoso? —Marlene empezó a ver hacia los lados, haciéndose la confundida— Solo te veo a ti.

—Uh, que fría, McKinnon. —Fingió lamentarse Sirius, adoptando una mirada de dolor— Cualquiera que te escucha piensa que no te mueres por mí.

—Entonces tendría razón.

La sonrisa del chico se volvió más fastidiada y reprimió un gruñido, por más divertido que fuera discutir con ella, odiaba cuando insistía en tener la última palabra y cuando, peor aun, lo lograba.

Mar había empezado a encontrar increíblemente satisfactorio el molestar a su compañero llevándole la contraria o contestándole todo lo que dijera; sabía que lo irritaba terriblemente.

—Black, en serio, son casi las doce de la madrugada… —Suspiró la chica— ¿Qué quieres?

Sirius pensó en volver a picarla con algún comentario sarcástico pero sabía que con lo obstinada que era en cualquier momento podía mandarlo a la mierda y largarse, y aun tenían que hablar.

Tratando de ganar tiempo y de pensar en como sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema, volvió a sacar su caja de cigarrillos y rebuscó uno con calma, ganándose una torcida de ojos por parte de la rubia.

—Oh, disculpa. —Le dijo él, fingiendo haber olvidado algo— ¿Quieres uno?

Mar ojeó la caja que Sirius le ofrecía y por un momento meditó su respuesta. Aun no había desarrollado el vicio que la acompañaría por años pero tampoco era que no lo había hecho nunca, Nick, su hermano mayor, se había encargado de enseñarla en el verano pasado, alegando que prefería que lo hiciera con él que con algún otro idiota… Que de hecho era justo lo que estaba pasando.

Reprimió la sonrisa divertida que le ocasionó el pensamiento y, no queriendo que Sirius la molestara ni la llamara bebé, tomó uno de los cigarrillos que le ofrecía y le permitió que se lo encendiera.

—No sabía que habías desarrollado hábitos tan desagradables, Marlene. —La picó, fingiendo sorpresa luego de darle la primera calada a su cigarro— ¿Qué diría mi querido amigo Eliot si se entera?

—Te patearía el trasero por alentarme.

—Por favor. —Soltó el chico con una carcajada escandalosa— Eliot me quiere más que a ti, Mar.

La chica bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, tanto a él como a su otro hermano que, no tenía idea de por que, era demasiado fan de los chicos y sus estupideces como para su propio bien.

—En serio, que sea el prefecto de Ravenclaw es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me he librado de muchas.

—Espera, estoy tratando de analizar cual de los dos es más idiota. —Respondió Mar, dejando salir humo de su boca— Y dime de una maldita vez que quieres.

— ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?

Casi gruñó de frustración cuando vio como Marlene recibía la pregunta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, solo respondiéndole subiendo una ceja de manera inquisitiva. La había lanzado tan de golpe esperando ponerla nerviosa o incomoda, al menos sorprenderla, y odiaba, y secretamente lo intrigaba, el que no fuera así.

Claro que él no podía saber que Mar había temblado internamente de pies a cabeza al escucharlo preguntar eso.

—No se de que estás hablando. —Respondió ella, dándole una calada a su cigarro y aparentando una calma que no sentía— Yo no te estoy ignorando.

—No, solo no me has dirigido la palabra en toda la semana. —Refutó él con sarcasmo— ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que eso se considera _ignorar_?

—Disculpa, no recordaba que teníamos ese tipo de relación donde las personas necesitan hablar todos los días.

—Pensé que al menos teníamos una donde las personas _saludan_ o al menos se ven a la cara. —Bufó Sirius— No has hecho ninguna de las dos en siete días.

Marlene agradeció que él tuviera la mirada puesta en el lago y que ya hubiera apagado la luz de su varita para que no se diera cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa que no había podido disimular. Obviamente lo había ignorado, de manera totalmente deliberada… Solo que no se había imaginado que él se diera cuenta o que de hecho le diera importancia.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó el martes? —Le preguntó él de repente, clavando sus ojos en los de ella— ¿Por eso no quieres hablar conmigo?

Mar quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle el gusto de verla nerviosa e incomoda aunque justamente eso era lo que le provocaba tener esos intensos ojos grises clavados en ella, escrutándola, como si pudiera ver incluso más allá de lo que ella permitía.

—Contéstame, ¿es por eso?

— ¿Si sabes la respuesta para que sigues preguntando? —Soltó ella de golpe, con un bufido de irritación, ya incapaz de seguir aguantándole la mirada— Sí, es por eso, ¿ya puedo irme?

— ¿Y quieres explicarme por que? —Continuó Sirius, ignorando por completo la última pregunta.

— Aja y según tú, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —Sin que ella lo quisiera, más a causa de sus nervios, su voz se había vuelto más hostil— ¿Mendigarte una repetición?

—No actuar como si hubiéramos enterrado un cuerpo y tuvieras miedo de que si me ves lo descubrirán, eso sería genial. —Le espetó el chico, empezando a enfadarse por su actitud— Fue solo sexo, Marlene, no es necesario que hagas un escándalo.

— ¿ _Yo_ estoy haciendo un escándalo? —Preguntó Mar, dejando salir una risa amarga e irónica— El que me hizo venir a media noche aquí para preguntarme por que no aplaudo cada vez que lo veo eres tú. En serio, Black, ¿haces esto con todas las chicas con las que te acuestas?

Sirius le dedicó una mirada asesina que no la perturbó, haciéndolo sentir incluso más furioso. Sentía la sangre en las venas empezando a hervirle, no solo por su forma de hablarle sino porque se había dado cuenta de que él sí le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Una parte de si le gritaba que se largara y lo olvidara todo, pero sus piernas no parecían estar dispuestas a obedecerlo.

—Solo con las amargadas que tengo que aguantar en mi sala común y en todas mis malditas clases por dos años más. —Le dijo de manera despectiva, esbozando una sonrisa rabiosa y cruel— Desafortunadamente, eres la única.

—Eres un imbécil. —Gruñó Mar, arrojando la mitad de su cigarro al piso solo para poder descargar su enfado pisándolo.

—Prefiero ser eso que una amargada. —Refutó el chico con rabia— En serio, McKinnon, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Estás arrepentida o algo?

Estaba casi seguro de la respuesta que seguía, una risa incrédula, un _vete a la mierda_ o un _yo no me arrepiento de nada_ , o algo en esa línea de ideas. Esperó que llegara, listo para responder a lo que fuera que dijera, esperó… Y esperó, pero ninguna de estas llegó.

Marlene trató de buscar una forma inteligente de decir eso, de desviar su atención a otra pregunta o de hacerlo enfadar tanto que decidiera marcharse y no seguir hablando de eso. Pero no encontró nada, no logró formular una respuesta que hiciera pudiera negar eso.

Sirius, al darse cuenta de que no respondía y al entender por que, abrió tanto la boca que casi dejó caer el cigarro antes de lograr recomponerse. La miró sorprendido y escéptico, no queriendo creerlo, tratando de convencerse de lo que dolía dentro de él era su orgullo y no otra cosa.

— ¿Lo estás? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz demandante.

—No por ti, imbécil. —Respondió Mar de manera cortante, sin atreverse a encontrar su mirada. Sirius se maldijo al darse cuenta de que había adivinado sus pensamientos— Y no me arrepiento. No es eso, es que…

Pero simplemente resopló, sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio, haciendo que Sirius se sintiera increíblemente frustrado y empezar a comerse la cabeza pensando en una respuesta.

De verdad no podía encontrar una razón para que se estuviera arrepintiendo o lo que fuera que le pasara. Pensó que después de todo, si podía tener que ver con él, tal vez no directamente, pero Sirius había notado que ella no había hecho eso antes, no había sido muy difícil, y capaz hubiera preferido…

Pero entonces detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la respuesta lo golpeó de repente, tan evidente y _ridícula_ que no pudo evitar gruñir y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Marlene. —Le dijo con un bufido incrédulo— No me vengas con…

—Cállate la boca. —Le ordenó ella de inmediato— Querías una respuesta, ahí la tienes, ¿puedo irme?

—No. —Le cortó él, sin más— Porque eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. No te arrepientes de nada, pero quieres hacerlo, piensas que deberías estar arrepentida y te sientes mal por no estarlo.

Por fortuna Mar logró su sonrojo pero no el montón de sentimientos que la invadieron al darse cuenta de que la había descubierto. No sabía como tomarse que Sirius hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba con tanta facilidad, la impresionaba y la asustaba a partes iguales.

Él por su parte empezaba a sentirse incomodo, confundido y enfadado. No tenía idea de cómo tratar con algo así, entendía por que sentía lo que sentía pero le parecía una ridiculez, más aun viniendo de ella.

—Solo piensa que si fueras un hombre no te estarías sintiendo así. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para aliviar la situación.

Ella lo sabía y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Que sabía que no tenía por que arrepentirse y no lo hacía, pero por eso se estaba sintiendo culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo malo o indebido, sabía que no era así pero era como si no pudiera creérselo, lo odiaba. Y odiaba que Sirius tuviera razón.

—De nuevo: es solo sexo, no asesinaste a alguien. —Continuó diciendo el chico al ver que no le respondía— La gente actúa como si fuera lo mismo pero en verdad…

—Ya se, ya se. —Le cortó ella, incapaz de creer que estuviera hablando de eso con él pero sin poder detenerse— Pero es que es una mierda. Se que no debería sentirme así pero es como si tuviera grabada otra cosa en el cerebro que simplemente no puedo borrar, ¿entiendes eso?

—Sip, se llaman conceptos sociales y afectan a la mayoría de las personas. Yo, en cambio, puedo decirte exactamente por donde me los pasó…

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil para los demás hacer lo mismo. —Dijo Marlene con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo es. —Respondió el chico, resuelto, encogiéndose de hombros y arrojando al lago otra colilla de cigarro— Solo tienes que ignorar la opinión de los demás y hacer lo que te provoque sin sentirte culpable por no cumplir sus expectativas de mierda.

Marlene no le respondió, no sabía que decir y el idiota se dio cuenta y sonrió con satisfacción.

La chica estaba tratando de meterse eso en la cabeza, de entender y creerse lo que ella misma predicaba.

—Y no deberías. Sentirte culpable me refiero, no lo hagas, no has hecho nada malo.

—Lo se. —Suspiró Mar, con una mueca de fastidio— Lo se, mi mamá me dijo lo mismo pero…

— ¿Ah? —Le preguntó Sirius, viéndola totalmente perplejo— ¿Le contaste a tu mamá lo que pasó?

—Eh… Sí, ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque es mi mamá. —Respondió la chica, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— Le cuento todo.

La mirada de confusión de Sirius le recordó mucho a la que Lily le ponía cada vez que tenían alguna conversación parecida, era como si la idea de contarles cosas a sus madres fuera completamente ajena para ellos. Mar no cuestionaba que así fuera pero no entendía como lo lograban, ella no se imaginaba su vida sin poder hablar con su madre las cosas que le ocurrían.

— ¿Y que te dijo?

—Eso, que no tenía porque sentirme mal, que no había hecho nada malo… Y que fuera cuidadosa.

—Oh… Pues ahí lo tienes. Hazle caso a tu madre y hazme caso a mí, todo está bien.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró Mar, en serio tratando de creérselo.

—Bien, ¿entonces dejarás de ignorarme?

—Me temo que si no lo hago no podrás terminar el año con tranquilidad. —Se burló ella, sonriendo.

— ¿Disculpa? Yo estoy totalmente tranquilo. —Le respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros— Pero si seguías ignorándome te habrías perdido de mi idea magistral, hice esto por ti en verdad.

— ¿Te importaría compartir esa magistral idea conmigo, gran genio?

—Bueno, estuve pensando y la verdad es que hasta la semana pasada, tú y yo nos habíamos estado divirtiendo mucho. —Empezó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara— ¿No te parece?

—Sí, supongo… —Respondió la chica, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa por su repentina cercanía— ¿Y eso que?

—Solo me pareció que sería una pena que toda la diversión terminara. —Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno— No hay necesidad de cortarlo todo y…

— ¿Estás invitándome a salir? —Preguntó Marlene, abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Merlín, no! —Exclamó Sirius de inmediato, borrando su sonrisa y mirándola asustada, a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Ah, que alivio. —Dejó salir ella con un suspiro— Creí que…

—No, no, claro que no.

Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar reír al darse cuenta de que habían pasado por el mismo momento de pánico.

—Pero es bueno saber que estamos en la misma página. —Le dijo el chico, sonriendo divertido.

—Lo mismo digo. —Asintió Mar devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Entonces a donde querías llegar?

—Solo intentaba decir que si nos llevamos bien, somos amigos y la pasamos bien juntos, ¿Por qué detenernos en una sola vez? Sería un gran desperdicio, si me permites que lo diga.

— ¿Y como funcionaría eso? —Preguntó Mar subiendo una ceja— Si no vamos a salir juntos.

—Oh, Marly, dulce e inocente, Marly… —Le dijo de manera condescendiente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro— Te estoy hablando de sexo, para eso no necesitamos citas ni esas mierdas cursis, sería solo sexo.

—Solo sexo… —Repitió la chica, tratando de entender a la perfección lo que quería— ¿Sin compromisos?

—Sin compromisos de ningún tipo. —Le aseguró Sirius— Cuando quieras me buscas, cuando yo quiera te busco y así vamos. Igual puedes acostarte con quien quieras, me da igual, yo haré lo mismo. Al final cuando alguno de los dos se aburra pues lo dejamos y ya.

Marlene se tomó un segundo para pensarlo, en ese momento no tenía planeado acostarse con otra persona, aun estaba digiriendo que había pasado con él, pero no podía negar que su oferta sonaba tentadora.

Sirius, por su parte, la observaba pensar aparentando serenidad y desinterés mientras por dentro empezaba a sentirse ansioso, no quería admitirlo pero la verdad era que en serio quería que aceptara su propuesta, lo podía nervioso pensar que podía no ser así.

—No lo se, Sirius…

—Vamos, ¿Te gustó o no?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que hicimos, ¿te gustó?

La chica calló de nuevo, imágenes y sensaciones de ese momento, demasiado lleno de hormonas y de pensamientos irracionales, que había tenido lugar hacía solo una semana en un salón desocupado del cuarto piso volviendo hacia ella. Por primera vez desde que ocurrió, Marlene se permitió recordar todo y analizarlo para poder responder esa pregunta.

No había sido como se lo había esperado, eso era seguro, había dolido y no había durado mucho, tampoco había llegado al orgasmo, ni cerca… Pero de todas maneras, recordarlo la hacía sentir acalorada y le provocaba una sensación pulsante entre las piernas. Tragó saliva disimuladamente y suspiró con fuerza a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, tratando de no dejar ver como la afectaba el recuerdo.

—Sí. —Por suerte, la voz no le salió como el hilito inestable que había esperado.

Sirius le sonrió con arrogancia y satisfacción, su cuerpo ya reaccionando ante el mismo recuerdo, calentándose solo de pensar en la posibilidad de repetirlo. Siguiendo sus impulsos, se inclinó hacia ella para poder colocar su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—A mí igual. —Le susurró, llenándola con el olor de su aliento a tabaco y menta.

—Lo noté. —Le respondió ella, imitando su sonrisa y bañándolo a él con su propio aliento.

—Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato?

Por toda respuesta, Marlene se impulsó hacia arriba con la punta de los pies y pegó sus labios a los del chico, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Aunque eso no duró mucho, antes de que se diera cuenta ya Sirius la había tomado por la cintura para pegarla más a él y empezar a devolverle el beso.

Mar suspiró y agradeció que la estuviera tomando con tanta fuerza porque de no haber sido así juraba que sus piernas no le habrían respondido. Desde el primer día sus besos le habían convertido las rodillas en gelatina, le transmitían una intensidad y un deseo que le ponía la piel de gallina y la desorientaban. Odiaba tener que admitir que los rumores que habían recorrido el colegio desde hacía ya un año eran ciertos. Sirius Black era tan bueno besando como lo era en… Prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Te besaba con una pasión y una habilidad que te hacía olvidar quien eras y en donde estabas, parecía un don, como si hubiera nacido para eso. Y lo peor era que el muy imbécil estaba plenamente consciente de lo bueno que era.

Pero no pensaba ser ella la que hiciera crecer esos rumores, mucho menos su ego, de su boca jamás saldría ninguno de los halagos y suspiros que les arrancaba a sus compañeras. Iba a ceder a su idea, sí, pero lo haría con el orgullo y la dignidad íntegros, sin dejarle saber que sus habilidades eran capaces de afectarla de esa manera. En todo caso, haciéndolo sentir a de la misma manera.

Sirius gruñó cuando ella le mordió el labio interior, haciéndolo afianzar más su agarre en su cintura a la vez que abría la boca para que sus lenguas empezaran esa sensual batalla que nunca terminaba. Se había acostumbrado a las chicas que cedían con facilidad a todas sus demandas pero con Marlene era todo lo contrario, la chica no daba tregua, no importaba cuanto lo estuviera disfrutando, porque él sabía que lo hacía, nunca lo dejaba ganar, peleaba hasta lo último, igual que él. Sabía que eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia con ella, esa terquedad y esa fuerza de voluntad que tanto deseaba quebrar, sin éxito. Eran dos cosas que, aun no sabía, le darían infinitos dolores de cabeza en el futuro pero que nunca dejarían de gustarle.

De repente la sintió girar su lengua alrededor de la suya en un movimiento inesperado y rápido pero placentero. Jamás iba a decírselo en la cara, le había tomado casi diez encuentros admitírselo a él mismo, pero a veces pensaba que ya tenía una respuesta a esa primera discusión sobre quien era el mejor besando.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba. Maldijo internamente a sus pulmones y se separó a regañadientes pero negado a dejar sus labios sin nada que hacer los bajó a la garganta de la chica donde dejó regado un camino de húmedos e insistentes besos que la hicieron respirar más densamente y pasarle una mano por el cabello, a lo cual no supo si moverse para que la apartara o para que continuara.

—Creo que… —Empezó a decir ella con la voz ronca, tragó saliva— Deberíamos irnos.

Sirius rió por lo bajo, aun con los labios en su garganta.

—Naa, no lo creo. —Murmuró, volviendo a empezar con sus besos— Hagamos algo divertido.

— ¿Cómo que?

Estaba a punto de responder un _¿Tú que crees?_ Cuando una idea totalmente diferente le llegó a la mente. Se alejó de ella de manera algo brusca, haciéndola soltar un pequeño lamento que lo hizo sentir complacido.

Mar sentía cosquillas en las partes del cuello que habían sido tocadas por sus labios y aunque lo que más quería era volver a sentirlos, quería escuchar su otra idea. Subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva al verlo esbozar esa sonrisa traviesa que lo hacía parecerse tanto a un niño errante.

—Vamos a nadar. —Soltó sin más.

—Sí, aja. —Bufó ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

—Es medianoche y está helando, sí, definitivamente creo que estás bromeando.

—McKinnon, un consejo para el futuro… —Le dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa— Nunca subestimes a un merodeador.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento de hecho esperó que él admitiera que solo estaba jugando pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había quedado en ropa interior y empezaba a caminar hacia el lago. No logró disimular su mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa, a pesar que después de cinco años aquello era algo que no debía sorprenderla viniendo de él.

— ¿Vas a venir o que? —Le preguntó él adentrándose en el lago, el agua casi cubriendo sus rodillas.

—El último tornillo que le quedaba a tu cerebro acaba de zafarse, ¿no es así?

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se zambulló por completo en el agua, sintiendo de inmediato puñaladas frías clavándose por todo su cuerpo, ya sabiendo que iba a resfriarse pero con la satisfacción de encontrarse la mirada sorprendida de la chica cuando emergió a la superficie y el conocimiento de que sus amigos tendrían que cuidarlo porque no podría ir a la enfermería.

— ¡Vamos, Marly, el agua está deliciosa! —La llamó, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el cabello mojado de la cara y tratando de controlar el temblor que quería recorrerle el cuerpo— ¿Estás asustada?

Marlene ignoró la voz en su cerebro que susurraba algo sobre que lucía como un cachorro moviendo el cabello de esa forma, y subió una ceja de manera retadora. Esa noche Sirius aprendería que a ella tampoco debía subestimarla.

Sabía que cogería una gripe y que Lily la reñiría durante un mes por haber sido tan irresponsable pero el orgullo y la sangre Gryffindor eran más fuerte que ella, así que no, queriendo como una cobarde, empezó a quitarse la ropa ante mirada atenta del chico. Una vez estuvo en ropa interior el frío de la noche la envolvió provocándole un escalofrío, estaba a punto de dar un paso en dirección del lago cuando reparó en la expresión de Sirius, que sonreía demasiado pagado de si mismo, confiado, como si aquello fuera una victoria personal.

Decidida a borrarle esa presumida e irritante expresión del rostro, Marlene recurrió al elemento sorpresa que tenía en su poder. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa y se llevó las manos hacia atrás de la espalda.

La sonrisa de Sirius cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la chica estaba haciendo. La observó desabrocharse el sujetador y deslizar las tiras por sus brazos con una lentitud torturosa. Tragó saliva cuando por fin se deshizo de la pieza y sintió, siendo aun un adolescente que se calentaba por todo, como su miembro reaccionaba de inmediato ante la visión de los senos más maravillosos que había visto. Pasarían muchos años antes de que se rindiera y terminara admitiendo que nunca encontraría un par que le gustara tanto como ese.

—Está helando aquí. —Se quejó cuando llegó a su lado, el agua le cubría hasta la cintura pero ella se agachó para que le llegara a la barbilla— Si el calamar gigante me come tendrás toda la culpa.

— ¿Por qué el novio de Lily te haría algo así? —Le preguntó Sirius, fingiendo confusión.

El comentario le ganó una carcajada por parte de la chica que fue interrumpido por el castañeo de sus dientes, haciéndolo reír a él.

—Me alegra que mi hipotermia te divierta.

—Bastante. —Rió él a la vez que empezaba a nadar— Muévete, así se te pasa el frío.

Ella le hizo caso pero apenas y había dado unos pocos pasos cuando el frío volvió a paralizarla.

—Aquí estoy bien, gracias.

—Miedica. —Se carcajeó el chico, fijándose en la piel de gallina de sus hombros y tratando de no pensar en como debían lucir sus pezones— Necesitas vivir más, Mar.

—No viviré mucho si muero aquí congelada. —Respondió ella, mirándolo dar brazadas a su alrededor— ¿Has hecho esto seguido?

— ¿Cómo crees que James y yo nos ganamos nuestra primera detención en segundo año? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Tú jamás habías nadado aquí?

—Desnuda no. —Señaló la chica, moviéndose para quedar más cerca de él que ahora flotaba sobre su espalda, viendo al cielo— Bueno, vestida tampoco. Lily, Mary y yo solemos remojar los pies cuando hace calor.

—Aburrido. —Canturreó el chico.

—Idiota. —Dijo ella imitando su voz.

Sirius rió por lo bajo pero no dijo más nada, se quedó en silencio mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, la delgada luna le recordó que aun faltaban varias semanas antes de que llegara el que, durante ese último año, se había convertido en su momento favorito del mes. Sonrió emocionado al saber que a partir de esa noche tendría otra actividad divertida con la cual distraerse.

La sintió moverse a su lado y vio de reojo como salía del agua para imitar su posición flotante, dejando sus pechos a la vista nuevamente, los pezones lucían justo como se los había estado imaginando, arrugados y erguidos debido al frío y a la humedad. Se le hizo agua a la boca y sintió como su erección empezaba a dolerle dentro de la ropa interior, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente, pero si era así no pensaba darle la satisfacción… Tan rápido. Así que suspiró con fuerza y apartó la mirada, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

—Tenías razón. —La escuchó decir de repente— Es una noche hermosa.

—Para pasarla con alguien hermoso. —Le recordó él con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sí… Que suerte la tuya.

Él se volvió a reír y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Durante esos últimos meses había descubierto lo satisfactorio que era hacer reír a una persona que normalmente hacía reír a todo el mundo, secretamente le gustaba pensar que las risas que sacaba del chico eran sinceras.

—Esto es divertido. —Admitió en un susurro.

— ¿Te gusta nadar? —Le preguntó él.

—Bastante. —Respondió ella de inmediato— He vivido a cien metros de la playa toda mi vida, siempre voy.

—Increíble, vine a terminar con una sirena. —Bromeó Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cursi. —Rió ella.

—Jamesy diría que soy romántico… Lo que significa que sí fue cursi. —Ambos rieron un poco ante eso— No te ofendas, pero eres demasiado pálida para vivir cerca de la playa.

—Me estás diciendo fantasma, ¿Cómo podría ofenderme eso?

Sirius volvió la cara hacia ella y subió una ceja.

— ¿Es un pasa tiempo tuyo malinterpretar todo lo que digo?

—Cualquier cosa que te ponga de mal humor puede ser un pasa tiempo mío. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

—Imbécil. —Dijo él con una sonrisa fastidiada, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

El silencio cayó nuevamente entre ellos y Sirius sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se aburriera, la quietud nunca había sido algo que le fascinara, necesitaba estar diciendo algo, así fuera una estupidez, o se sentía inútil.

Por eso se extrañó tanto cuando el tiempo siguió pasando y él seguía sintiéndose cómodo, empezó a pensar que tal vez quedarse en silencio con ella no podía ser tan malo. Y ese último pensamiento lo perturbó un poco, era ridículo, pero lo incomodaba no estar incómodo, era inquietante no sentir esa necesidad de hablar de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y siempre vas sola? —Preguntó de repente, tratando de volver a la normalidad— A la playa.

—A veces, cuando quiero pensar. —Respondió Marlene, totalmente relajada— Antes iba con los chicos, pero Nick trabaja y Eliot es un idiota que se consiguió novia y se cree la gran cosa; ahora solo somos Alex y yo.

— ¿Alex es…?

—Mi hermanito, tiene siete, él es mi favorito, es divertidísimo. —Sonrió con cariño— En vacaciones solemos ir los seis.

—Suena como una bonita familia feliz, McKinnon, felicidades.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la amargura de su voz. Se volvió a verlo para decirle algo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al notar la expresión de Sirius, que seguía mirando al cielo pero ahora sin ninguna pizca de diversión, estaba muy serio, pensativo y… Confundido.

De repente Marlene sintió como si le arrojaran un peso muerto sobre el pecho. Para nadie en ese colegio era un secreto el tipo de relación que tenía Sirius con el resto de los Black, tal vez por eso lo extrañaba tanto escucharla hablar sobre sus vacaciones familiares. No podía imaginar lo horrible que debía ser pasar el verano o las navidades rodeado de gente tan desagradable.

—Puedes venir un día si quieres. —Se encontró soltando, arrepintiéndose de inmediato pero negada a dejárselo saber— A la playa, sería divertido.

—Eso depende, ¿puedo llevar a mi novio?

— ¿A cual de los tres? —Preguntó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

—Pues a los tres, Mar, no puedes hacerme escoger, venimos en un paquete completo.

—Entiendo… —Dijo la chica, fingiendo pensarlo— Puedes llevar a Remus, solo en él confío para controlarte.

—No hay trato, lo siento.

—Oh no, ¿y ahora como sobreviviré?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, te ofrecí una experiencia merodeadora completa y la rechazaste, ¿tienes idea de cuanta diversión te perderás?

—No lo se, ¿Cuánta?

—Mucha. —Una idea le llegó rápidamente a la mente y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Te enseñó?

— ¿Qué cosa?

En lugar de responderle, Sirius se enderezó antes de tomar aire y sumergirse por completo en el agua.

— ¿Sirius? —Lo llamó Mar, también volviendo a meter el cuerpo dentro del agua— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Trató de buscarlo con la mirada pero estaba demasiado oscuro y era imposible visualizarlo.

Entonces, sintió dos manos abriéndole las piernas y algo que posicionándose entre sus muslos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, el chico la colocó sobre sus hombros y la sacó del agua haciéndola soltar un grito mezcla del susto y del repentino frío que la golpeó.

— ¡Eres una bestia! —Le gritó furiosa y aun algo asustada, cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo— ¡Bájame de inmediato!

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó él entre sonoras carcajadas— ¡No puedo escucharte!

— ¡Que me bajes, maldito subnormal! —Siguió gritándole, removiéndose para que la entendiera, quiso golpearlo en la cabeza pero la mano que tenía posicionada ahí la estaba ayudando a sostenerse para no caer— ¡Bá-ja-me! ¡Bájame! ¡No te lo volveré a repetir!

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te baje?

— ¡Sí, imbécil eso digo, que me…!

—De acuerdo, Marly. —Accedió, encogiéndose de hombros— Como quieras.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él la había vuelto a tomar por las piernas pero esta vez para impulsarla hacia atrás, haciéndola caer al agua nuevamente.

Sirius se volteó para verla salir a la superficie, completamente roja y furiosa, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire. Él por su parte no podía dejar de reírse, ya no estaba seguro si lo que le corría por las mejillas eran lágrimas de risa o agua del lago, la estaba pasando en grande.

— ¡Eres…! ¡Eres un…! —Intentaba decir Mar, entre tosidos y respiraciones entre cortadas— ¡Te odio!

—Mar, las palabras duelen. —Quiso sonar herido pero sus risas lo delataban— Contrólate.

— ¡Me controlaré cuando…! ¡Cuando…! ¡Cuando te mate! ¡Te voy a matar!

—Baja la voz, McKinnon. —Le sugirió demasiado divertido como para que le importara— Te van a escuchar.

— ¡No me importa que me escuchen! ¡Grandísimo imbécil, te voy a…!

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Escucho a alguien!

Pero la voz de Filch hizo que su amenaza se quedara por la mitad. Todos los músculos del cuerpo se le agarrotaron y ahora no por el frío, sino por el pánico de pensar que la iban a encontrar a media noche… En el lago… Prácticamente desnuda… Con Sirius.

—Que… —Tartamudeó, asustada— Que… Que vamos a…

—Shh… Cálmate. —Le ordenó Sirius, poniéndose detrás de ella y tapándole la boca con una mano— No llegará hasta aquí y está oscuro, si te callas no vendrá.

Ella asintió y tragó saliva, de manera instintiva se pegó más a él, demasiado nerviosa como para importarle.

Agudizó el oído para poder escuchar los pasos de Filch por encima de los latidos erráticos de su corazón pero se le hizo imposible, la oscuridad tampoco le permitía divisar nada y eso solo la estaba haciendo sentir más nerviosa.

—Listo, ya se fue. —Dijo él, después de unos minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, quitándole la mano de la boca.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se fue? —La voz le salió como en un hilo— Si no se ve ni se escucha nada.

—Tengo sentidos agudos, algunos dirían que de perro. —Aquella parecía ser una broma interna que no ella no entendería hasta dentro de unos años— Además, años ocultándote de Filch te dan experiencia.

Mar quiso ponerle los ojos en blanco pero se sentía repentinamente tan aliviada de estar a salvo que dejó salir una risita, que luego se le atoró en la garganta cuando sintió la mano de Sirius posarse sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón aun acelerado.

—Shh, está bien, Mar, ya pasó el peligro. —Le susurró, quitando el cabello de su camino para enterrar el rostro en su cuello— Fuiste una niña muy valiente.

Sus palabras y la sensación de sus labios fríos recorriéndole el cuello y el hombro la hicieron estremecer y soltar un jadeo pesado, de repente fue consciente de que tenía la espalda pegada al pecho del chico y que la otra mano de él empezaba a hacer figuras en su estómago. El frío del agua y de la noche empezaba a ser opacados por el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos.

Entonces él se pegó más contra ella y fue cuando sintió su erección, de manera casi instintiva la chica movió el trasero para rozarlo, haciéndolo gruñir de satisfacción a la vez que deslizaba su mano hacia abajo para ahuecarle el seno. Mar se mordió el labio inferior.

—Maldita sea, McKinnon… —Volvió a gruñir el chico, subiendo la otra mano para poder tomarle ambos pechos— Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

Marlene suspiró con fuerza antes de separarse de él pero solo para darse la vuelta y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando sus pechos desnudos y haciéndolos jadear a unísono.

—Puedes apostarlo, Black. —Susurró ella, sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sirius acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso apasionado e intenso. Luego colocó sus manos en los muslos de la chica para elevarla y que colocara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ante la nueva posición ambos sonrieron entre besos, conscientes de que, durara lo que durara, ese acuerdo iba a valer muchísimo la pena.

* * *

 **¡Holaa, mis amores!**

 **He aquí la primera parte de mi regalo para ustedes por los 400 reviews de Life Unexpected, se que llega un poco (muy) tarde, porque ya hemos alcanzado los 500 pero precisamente por esa y otras razones he decidido que lo que al principio sería un OS, ahora pasará a ser un mini fic.**

 **Lo que quería con esta historia era darles más información sobre Blackinnon, así como la obsesión de Bellatrix por Mar que vimos en LU y todo el asunto de su familia, mientras escribía esto me pareció que todo este tema y ellos dos merecían más que un OS para explicar como empezaron y como llegaron a lo que vemos en nuestra historia principal. Tampoco será muy largo, solo unos cinco capítulos que eran el número de escenas que tenía pensado para el OS pero en las que podré extenderme más y explicar todo mucho mejor. Además que de esta forma les voy entregando su regalito sin atrasarme más de la cuenta con el próximo capítulo de Life Unexpected.**

 **Trataré de traer la segunda parte en unos días, tampoco tengo pensado que esto se alargue demasiado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Como ya les había dicho, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, por todo su cariño y el apoyo que le han dado a LU y a esta pareja que empezó como secundaria pero poco a poco ha ganado bastante interés lo cual me llena de orgullo y de emoción.**

 **¡LOS AMO MUCHÍSIMO! Les mandó millones de besos, nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho(L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso** _ **: Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **2.**

 _Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own._

 _But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul._

Estaba siendo un día de mierda. Había sido una semana de mierda.

Aunque, si era perfectamente honesta, últimamente todos los días, y semanas, eran una mierda.

Todo estaba tan lúgubre, tan apagado… Tan _gris._ Incluso para ser Inglaterra, Mar empezaba a sentir que la cosa se estaba saliendo de proporción, había olvidado la última vez que había ido a la playa a nadar o simplemente a tomar el sol, no solo porque la Orden consumía todo su tiempo, sino porque éste ya no salía, ni siquiera en su pueblo que por ser costero el clima siempre los había tratado mejor.

Las noticias muggle estaban culpando al calentamiento de la tierra y a la contaminación, Marlene muchas veces hubiera preferido que tuvieran razón, así habría sido más fácil… Menos tenebroso.

Suspiró con pesadez y posó la mirada en la ventana de su habitación. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Y llovía, de nuevo. Por suerte, para ese entonces solo quedaban algunas nubes rezagadas que seguían soltando una que otra lágrima, pero durante todo el día las gotas, más parecidas a piedras, habían acribillado las ventanas de toda la casa haciéndola sentir nerviosa, estresada y molesta.

—Marly, amor. —Le dijeron a la vez que abrían la puerta de su habitación— Ya está lista la cena, baja.

Desde su posición en su cama, con la espalda recostada de la cabecera y las rodillas recogida contra su pecho, Mar volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.

Ophelia McKinnon guardaba muchos rasgos físicos similares con su hija, mismo cabello rubio enrulado, misma nariz, mismas cejas, mismo todo, la única diferencia estaba en los ojos, mientras los de Mar eran lo que ella llamaba "Las dos pepas marrones más comunes del planeta" los de su madre eran de un color miel suave que siempre que veía la hacían sentir una tranquilidad interior que pocas cosas le otorgaban. Todos decían que compartían la misma sonrisa pero ella estaba segura de que la de su madre era mil veces más bonita.

—No tengo hambre. —Respondió Mar con una sonrisa desganada— Pero gracias por avisar.

—No te pregunté si tenías hambre. —Replicó su madre viéndola con severidad— Te dije que bajaras a cenar.

Mar suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que su madre no dejaría ir esa batalla sin pelear pero había valido la pena intentarlo.

—De verdad no tengo hambre. —Insistió la chica con un bufido— ¿Qué? ¿Intentas engordarme para navidad?

—No, intento que recuperes esos dos kilos que has perdido desde que te graduaste. —Le refutó la mujer con preocupación.

Al no encontrar nada que decir en su defensa, Mar se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada para examinar su cuerpo. Nunca había sido una chica demasiado delgada pero ese mes de guerra estaba empezando a desaparecerle la carne extra que siempre había tenido.

—Vamos, no puedes permitirte pasar hambre. —Le dijo Ophelia, con esa voz maternal y dulce que utilizaba cuando quería que sus hijos le hicieran caso, a la vez que entraba por completo a la habitación y se acercaba a ella para acariciarle el cabello— Los soldados necesitan energía para pelear.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada y miró divertida a su madre, con una ceja levantada a lo que ésta respondió frunciendo la nariz.

— ¿Demasiado cursi?

—Demasiado. —Determinó Mar con una pequeña risa seguida de un suspiro— Tranquila, estoy bien. —Mintió a medias, porque se sentía bien pero sabía que no lo estaba— Solo que no tengo ganas de comer.

—Deberías al menos probar un bocado de algo. —Insistió su madre sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello con suavidad— Tienes guardia hoy, no deberías ir con el estómago vacío.

A pesar de que trataba de sonar tranquila, Mar pudo reconocer el nerviosismo y la tensión en su voz. Sabía que estaba preocupada, todo el mundo lo estaba, claro, pero no todo el mundo tenía a sus hijos arriesgando la vida en medio del desastre.

—Me comeré un sándwich o una manzana antes de irme. —Dijo finalmente, dejándose llevar por la punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho— No tengo estómago para nada más.

—Está bien, con eso me basta. —Aceptó Ophelia, resignada pero también aliviada— Ven, estamos esperando por ti. —Estaba a punto de salir cuando reparó en el pergamino extendido sobre la cama de su hija— Oh, no sabía que te había llegado correspondencia, ¿Quién escribió?

La pregunta hizo que Mar recordara la carta que había estado leyendo hasta hacía pocos minutos y que, combinada con la lluvia y con otra cosa que no quería recordar, era la causante de todo su mal humor y su amargura del día.

—Es Lily. —Explicó brevemente para no entrar en detalles— Manda saludos desde Escocia.

— ¿De verdad? Siempre tan atenta, mándale saludos de regreso. —Le dijo su madre con una enorme sonrisa— Tiene tiempo sin pasarse por aquí, ¿Como está?

Una sensación de resentimiento y angustia se instaló en el pecho de Mar al sentirse incapaz, por primera vez desde los once años, de responder esa pregunta con honestidad. La incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo y eso solo la hacía sentirse más enfadada con su mejor amiga, ya las cosas estaban suficientemente feas como para que también viniera ella con todos sus misterios.

—Dice que está bien, que no me preocupe. —Respondió Mar, sin poder ocultar lo amargo de su voz— Literalmente me dijo eso.

— ¿Pero por que lo dices así? —Preguntó la señora McKinnon, viéndola sorprendida y confundida.

—Porque es una maldita mentirosa.

— ¡Marlene!

— ¡Es la verdad! —Se defendió ella, indignada y enfadada con su amiga— ¡Toda esa carta es un montón de patrañas! De repente le aparecieron unos familiares en Escocia de los que nunca me habló, ¿cree que soy estúpida?

—Marlene, solo porque no te haya contado sobre esos familiares no quiere decir que…

—Lily y yo nos contamos todo. —Le cortó Mar, intentando, y fallando, que no se notara lo dolida que estaba— O me ocultó por años que tenía familia aparte de la que ya conozco o me oculta algo ahora, una de dos.

—Hija, por favor, ¿Por qué Lily tendría que ocultarte algo a ti?

Esa justamente era la pregunta que Mar no lograba responder y que tanto la estaba lastimando. No importaba cuanto lo pensara y lo pensara, no podía imaginar algo suficientemente malo para que Lily hubiera desaparecido de esa manera luego de salir de Hogwarts, la había visto un par de veces y luego nada, nunca había dejado de escribirle pero después de siete años de ser inseparables la ausencia se notaba.

La única explicación razonable que se le ocurría era que tal vez la pelirroja pensaba que su amiga estaba molesta con ella por no haberse unido a la guerra, por haberla dejado sola. Eso era ridículo, desde luego, Lily tenía que saber que sí, Mar la quería peleando a su lado, luchando juntas por algo en que ambas creían, como habían hecho siempre, pero si ella no quería, por la razón que fuera, al menos su presencia y su apoyo moral le habrían bastado, saber que podía aparecerse en su casa para quejarse de cualquier cosa o contarle lo que había visto y vivido. Que era bastante tomando en cuenta que solo tenía un mes en esa lucha.

Lily tenía que saber eso, era imposible que no lo supiera. Aunque por supuesto, si Mar hubiera pasado más tiempo recordándoselo y menos tiempo presionándola para que aceptara la propuesta de Dumbledore, tal vez le habría quedado más claro y eso no estaría pasando.

El resentimiento y la rabia dieron paso al remordimiento de conciencia que le provocaba pensar que tal vez la que había actuado mal no era Lily, que tal vez era ella la que había cometido el error.

—Lo que estamos viviendo ahora no es fácil para nadie, Mar. —Le susurró su madre con suavidad— Es muy duro, lo sabes a la perfección, pero no puedes esperar a que todos reaccionen de la misma manera en la que tú lo estás haciendo, eso no es realista, amor.

—Es que no tiene sentido. —Respondió Mar, con la vista fija en la carta de su amiga.

Lily debía ser la primera en querer unirse, en querer luchar, no porque tuviera que hacerlo ni porque fuera hija de padres muggle, sino porque así era ella, siempre había sido así y que de repente no actuara de la forma en la que siempre lo había hecho aterraba a Mar. Le causaba pánico pensar que no conocía a su mejor amiga tanto como había creído.

—Ella es la persona más valiente que he conocido. —Dejó salir de manera casi inaudible.

—Hay muchas formas de demostrar valentía. —Ophelia le tomó el rostro con delicadeza para que hacerla voltear a verla. Le sonrió— Y si me preguntas a mí, tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Mar rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco irremediablemente. Su madre siempre le decía eso y solo porque entre un linaje interminable de Ravenclaws, ella era la única Gryffindor.

—Estás siendo mamá cursi de nuevo. —La picó Marlene, con una sonrisa divertida— Y hay una gran diferencia entre ser valiente y ser imprudente y desmedido.

—No lo hay y tú estás siendo adolescente necia de nuevo. —Bromeó su madre antes de guiñarle un ojo— Todo estará bien, Marly, ya lo verás. Antes de que te des cuenta las cosas habrán vuelto a la normalidad, siempre te lo digo: más temprano que tarde, esto pasará.

Mar respiró hondo y asintió con gravedad, desde que la guerra había empezado su madre repetía esa frase como un mantra al que ella se aferraba con todo lo que tenía.

—Escríbele a Lily y recuérdale lo importante que es para ti, puede que necesite escucharlo. —Le aconsejó la mujer, antes de darle una rápida caricia en la mejilla y alejarse de ella para ir hacia la puerta— Ya casi se hace la hora de que te vayas, arréglate y baja a comer algo.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

Ophelia le respondió con una última sonrisa, de esas que hacían que todo dentro de Mar volviera a la calma, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Una vez sola, Mar posó la mirada en la carta de Lily y con un suspiro y un movimiento rápido de varita la depositó con cuidado sobre su escritorio, dispuesta a volver a leerla con más calma y responderla al día siguiente, ya descansada de la guardia de esa noche y con la mente más clara.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su clóset para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a comer. Estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, preparada para insultar al hermano idiota que hubiera tocado sin tocar, pero el insulto murió antes de salir cuando se dio cuenta de cual era.

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, enano maleducado? —Le preguntó tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Le replicó Alex viéndola con el ceño fruncido— Tengo hambre.

—Pues come. —Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros a la vez que se sentaba en la cama para ponerse sus botas de lluvia— Le dije a mamá que no me esperaran, fue su culpa.

— ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —Le preguntó el chico de diez años, viéndola con el ceño fruncido— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a una villa muggle en un rato. —Se limitó a responder, esperando no tener que entrar en detalles pero sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo— Así se visten ellos y tengo que pasar desapercibida.

—Los muggles son raros. —Comentó Alex mirándola de pies a cabezas.

—No es cierto, son divertidos. —Intentó convencerlo Mar con una sonrisa— ¿Recuerdas que te hable de sus películas? Son como fotografías pero con sonido y que cuentan historias, dijiste que sonaba genial.

Desde que todo el conflicto había empezado y los ataques a pueblos muggles se iban incrementando, Mar había hecho una tarea de vida educar a Alex para que entendieran que las personas sin magia no eran el enemigo, sin importar lo que escuchara en la calle o en las noticias, y así no se dejara influenciar cuando llegara a Hogwarts en un año.

—Lo se, pero igual son raros. —De repente a Alex se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió emocionada— ¿A eso vas? ¿A ver una película? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No, no iré a eso. —Respondió Mar con una sonrisa triste.

—Oh… ¿Entonces a donde vas?

Mar suspiró y se le quedó viendo por un momento. Sus padres siempre le pedían que no le contara mucho sobre la Orden y ella a veces los obedecía, no solo porque debía hacerlo sino porque entendía que Alex seguía siendo un niño y necesitaba su infancia, tan tranquila como se pudiera… Pero también era muy inteligente y observador, además que lo respetaba demasiado como para mentirle.

—Voy por la Orden. —Le dijo, con tanta normalidad como le fue posible— Me toca hacer guardia hoy.

— ¿De verdad? —La respuesta de su hermana no hizo que la emoción del chico bajara, en cualquier caso solo la elevó— ¿Igual puedo acompañarte?

—No. —Dijo Mar de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos y viéndola enfadado.

—Porque no voy a jugar, Alex. —Le explicó con la voz suave pero determinada— Voy a cuidar el lugar y eso no es trabajo para ti, eres muy pequeño.

—Iré a Hogwarts en un año. —Refutó el chico, como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión— Ya no soy pequeño.

—Claro que lo eres, eres un enano. —Bromeó Mar, pasándole una mano por el cabello para despeinarlo pero él se alejó y la miró enojado— Mamá y papá no te dejarían ir.

—No les digas. —Dijo Alex, resuelto con un encogimiento de hombros— Como cuando vamos a la playa después de la hora de cenar, salimos por la puerta de atrás.

—Empiezo a creer que te he enseñado demasiadas cosas prohibidas. —Murmuró Mar, más para ella misma que para el chico. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Ir a la playa escondidos no es lo mismo que esto.

—Pero siempre dices que las guardias no son peligrosas.

—No lo son. — _Casi nunca—_ Pero si algo pasa no podré cuidarte y cuidar a las personas, no al mismo tiempo.

—Eres muy injusta.

Mar subió una ceja y reprimió una carcajada al mirar la enfurruñada expresión de su hermanito.

—Vamos, no estés enfadado. —Le pidió pero él no reaccionó— Hey, prometo darte mi porción de pastel de calabaza de esta noche, para compensar, ¿te parece?

Al escuchar tal promesa, Alex relajó el rostro y no pudo contener la sonrisa más ilusionada e infantil que Mar podía imaginar en el mundo.

Ella rió, sintiéndose más positiva y no tan amargada por primera vez en el día, la inocencia de su hermano era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejo.

—E iremos a ver una película muggle pronto, ¿sí? —Le pidió el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien, pronto. —Prometió Mar, sonriéndole de vuelta, antes de levantarse de su cama— Vamos a comer antes de que mamá suba a jalarnos de las orejas.

Lo sacó de la habitación a punta de pequeños y molestos empujones que el chico trató de devolverle sin mucho éxito ya que ella seguía siendo más grande y fuerte.

—Cuando sea un Gryffindor como tú podré acompañarte. —Le aseguró el chico con determinación mientras bajaban las escaleras— Ya verás.

— ¿Y que pasa si quedas en Ravenclaw como mamá, papá y los chicos? —Preguntó ella, solamente para molestarlo.

—No será así. —Respondió Alex con mucha confianza— Seré Gryffindor, como tú.

Mar rió por lo bajo y le sonrió con cariño, la verdad no tenía idea de en que casa iba a quedar el chico y a pesar de que no le importaba, sabía que se sentiría muy orgullosa si de hecho quedaba en Gryffindor.

Llegaron al piso de abajo y caminaron a la cocina, donde se encontró con su madre terminando de servir la cena en la mesa donde ya se habían sentado su padre y Nick.

— ¡Mar me regaló su pedazo de pastel, es mío! —Exclamó Alex entrando a la cocina y corriendo hacia la mesa para tomar su postre.

—Pues te lo comes después de la cena. —Le dijo su madre con severidad— Ahora siéntate.

— ¿Dónde está Eliot? —Preguntó Mar, mirando por la cocina en busca de su otro hermano— Dijiste que estaban esperando por mí.

— ¿Por qué le sigues creyendo? —Rió Nick, empezando a servirse patatas— Sabes que diría cualquier cosa para hacerte bajar a comer.

—Que manipuladora eres. —Acusó la chica a su madre, mitad divertida mitad enfadada— Después dices que soy yo.

—Si con eso consigo que no sigas perdiendo peso pues no me arrepiento. —Respondió Ophelia con un encogimiento de hombros— Aquí está tu sándwich, ven a sentarte.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. —Dijo Mar poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose en su sitio de siempre— Y no he perdido tanto peso, ¿verdad, papá?

—Yo te veo igual que siempre. —Respondió su padre dedicándole una mirada de reojo a la vez que empezaba a comer— No se de donde saca que has adelgazado…

— ¡Michael! —Exclamó su esposa, dedicándole una mirada significativa— No me ayudas.

—Oh, lo siento, querida. —El señor McKinnon se volvió a su hija y fingió mirarla con reproche— Marlene, estás tan delgada que cuando entraste casi te confundo con una escoba, empieza a comer más.

—Entiendo, padre. —Asintió ella, fingiendo seriedad— Prometo comerme todo lo que está en esta mesa en menos de diez minutos.

—Es lo único que te pedimos.

—Nunca me toman en serio ustedes dos. —Suspiró la señora McKinnon sentándose a la mesa— Un día voy a dejar de preocuparme por tus hijos, Michael, ya verás.

—Pensé que Mar era hija del sujeto que recolecta ostras en la playa. —Bromeó Nick con una expresión pensativa.

—Yo pensé que su hijo era Eliot. —Respondió la chica, siguiéndole la broma.

—No, idiota, a Eliot lo recogimos de la basura.

—No entiendo. —Intervino Alex viéndolos confundido.

—No deberías. —Atajó su madre, dedicándole miradas severas a sus hijos mayores— Ya basta.

Nick se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana de manera cómplice. Mar rió por lo bajo y empezó a comer, sus ánimos ya empezando a subir.

—Por cierto, Marly… —Empezó a decirle su padre como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en Chelsea?

—Eh… ¿Qué ganaron en el fútbol muggle? —Preguntó ella, fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba. Su padre subió una ceja y ella suspiró— Sí, ya escuché, había gente de la Orden ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Alex confundido.

—Un accidente. —Se limitó a responder su madre, no queriendo entrar en detalles macabros sobre el último ataque de los seguidores del Innombrable.

— ¿Cuídate, de acuerdo? —Le pidió su padre con una sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección su preocupación— ¿Irás acompañada esta noche?

—Siempre hacemos las guardias en pareja. —Les recordó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Estaré bien, Will irá conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Ophelia, viéndola interesada— No lo habías mencionado.

—Solo un amigo de la Orden. —Respondió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich— Es muy agradable.

 _Y besa muy bien_ , dijo la chica para sus adentros.

— ¿Y Sirius no puede acompañarte? —Preguntó su madre con una mirada de preocupación— Así me quedaría muchísimo más tranquila.

Mar casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan que estaba masticando en ese momento, tragó con dificultad y soltó un gruñido, sintiendo como volvía a estar enfadada y malhumorada.

—Por favor no me lo menciones. —Siseó de mala gana.

— ¿Pelea de amantes? —Le preguntó Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Mar, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelearte con él, Mar? —Siguió preguntándole su madre con un suspiro— No lo entiendo.

—Porque es un imbécil. —Respondió la chica de manera cortante.

—A mí me parece que es un buen muchacho. —Comentó su padre de repente— ¿Por qué no lo has invitado más?

—Yo nunca lo invito, él llega solo. —Murmuró Mar, enfadada, aunque no fuera del todo cierto— Y deja de hablar de él como si fuera mi novio o algo.

—O sea como lo que es. —Rió su hermano mayor.

—Sirius no es su novio. —Intervino Alex con una mirada de desagrado— Es muy idiota y fastidioso.

—Exactamente. —Dijo Mar sonriéndole a su hermano, que parecía ser el único en esa familia que no había caído ante los encantos de Sirius Black… A parte de ella, obviamente.

—Realmente es un muchacho muy bueno, Marly, en serio si pudiera acompañarte…

— Mamá, yo no necesito que Sirius, ni nadie, me cuide. —Le cortó la chica, empezando a exasperarse— Y ya dejemos de hablar de él, gracias.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Dijo su madre de manera conciliadora— Pero no estaría mal que lo invitaras a cenar un día de estos, piénsalo, ¿sí?

Mar gruñó en afirmación a pesar de que, al menos en ese momento, lo menos que quería era tener a ese estúpido, controlador, inmaduro en su casa, o en cualquier lugar cerca de ella.

Y Sirius lo sabía, sabía que Mar estaba enfadada con él y que si no le había dirigido la palabra ni una vez durante los últimos tres días era porque no quería tenerlo cerca y que, posiblemente, era algo que debía respetar. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tocando el timbre de su casa y poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno en caso de que no fuera ella la que le abriera, aunque no hubiera sido necesario, sabía que toda la familia de la chica lo adoraba… Excepto ese mocoso que tenía por hermano menor pero eso era porque estaba muy influenciado por ella.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y pudo esbozar una sonrisa más gamberra al encontrarse con Eliot, su hermano favorito de Mar o como le gustaba llamarlo, el único McKinnon que no tenía cabello rubio.

—Vaya, vaya, mira lo que trajo la marea. —Lo saludó el chico con una sonrisa divertida— Sabes, Black, hace dos años pensé que no te vería más y sorprendentemente te veo más que nunca.

—Vamos, McKinnon, actúas como si no amaras mis visitas sorpresas. —Rió Sirius— Si no viniera tanto me extrañarías demasiado, no puedo hacer eso.

—Creo que me confundes con mi hermana, amigo; la rubia, estudiaba contigo…

— ¿La que es bastante insoportable y mandona? Puede ser. —Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros, ganándose una carcajada del otro chico— Pero prefiero verte a ti, Eli, eres el guapo de la familia.

—Gracias por la oferta pero no quiero tener que competir con Potter, se que me ganaría. —Bromeó Eliot con una mirada de fingida decepción— En serio tenías tiempo sin pasarte por aquí, pensé que Mar te había mandado a la mierda.

—Por favor, amigo, tu hermana me adora demasiado, ¿Cómo haría una cosa así?

— ¿Sí? Yo no estaría tan seguro… —Eliot volteó hacia su casa nuevamente para gritar— ¡Hey, Mar, será mejor que vengas a recibir a tu novio!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Escuchó que gritaba la inconfundible voz de la chica.

— ¡Tu novio, idiota, ven a recibirlo, ten modales!

— ¡Yo no tengo novio y dile a ese imbécil que se largue de aquí!

Sirius no perdió la sonrisa divertida pero por la garganta soltó un gruñido casi imperceptible, sería tan difícil como se lo había estado esperando.

—No creo que te adore mucho en este momento. —Lo picó Eliot volviéndose hacia él— ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

—No tengo ni idea.

 _Solo le jugué una pequeña broma a ese maldito de William Barkly que insiste en acostarse con ella y se enfadó porque es una necia._

—Sabes que está medio loca, se molesta por cualquier cosa que hago. —Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Aja. —Le dijo el hermano de Mar, sin creerle. Después esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa— Espera, creo que se como hacer que salga… ¡Mar, no puedo echar a mi cuñado así como así! ¿Cómo me pides eso?

Sirius soltó una enorme carcajada solo al imaginarse la expresión asesina que Mar debía haber puesto al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello. Antes de que a ninguno de los chicos les diera tiempo de decir otra cosa, se escucharon unos fuertes y molestos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

—Hey, hola, Mar, estaba aquí hablando con mi cuñ…

— ¡Deja de decirle así! —Le dijo la chica, apareciendo a su lado y golpeándolo en el brazo— ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Auch, auch! ¡Que animal eres, Marlene! —Se quejó su hermano— Aquí te la dejo, Black, pareces ser lo suficientemente masoquista para tratar con ella.

— ¡Que te largues te dije! —Le gritó Mar, tomándolo por la camisa y metiéndolo a la casa antes de cerrar la puerta y volverse hacia Sirius— ¿Y tú por que demonios sonríes?

—Por lo hermosa que te ves esta noche, Marly. —Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Una lástima que tenga que desperdiciarla aquí parada contigo. —Le cortó ella, claramente enfadada— ¿Qué quieres?

—Saludar. —Se limitó a responder él— Llevas desaparecida un par de días, uno pensaría que me estabas evitando…

—Eso hacía.

Mar pudo ver como Sirius empezaba a borrar su expresión afable y a tensarse, pero estaba furiosa y no quería verlo, así que le importaba un bledo.

— ¿Sabes? A veces extraño esa época en la que al menos _disimulabas_ que no me estabas ignorando, eras menos insoportable.

—Y yo extraño la época en la que no le lanzabas maldiciones a un compañero de la Orden solo por hablar conmigo.

—Tú le dices maldición, yo le digo broma inofensiva. —Se defendió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros— Así como tú le dices hablar y yo le digo intentar meterse en tu cama, ¿pero a quién le importa mi opinión?

—A nadie, ese es el punto. —Respondió Mar entre dientes— Bien, ya averiguaste que sí te estaba ignorando así que ahora puedes irte por donde viniste.

—Naa, no creo que me vaya, creo que quiero pasar a saludar.

—Pues yo no quiero que pases, así que largo.

—Marly, tienes que cuidar esos modales. —Fingió reprocharle el chico— Si mi suegra se entera se sentirá muy decepcionada.

—Ella no es tu suegra y si no te largas me aseguraré de que no tengas una jamás.

—No voy a largarme.

— ¡Sirius!

—No puedo irme aunque quisiera, Mar, ese es uno de los contra de tener que hacer las guardias juntos.

De todas las estupideces que pudo haberle soltado, esa fue la única que no se había esperado. Lo miró sin comprender, esperando que soltara una carcajada y le dijera que estaba bromeando pero él no cambió su expresión.

—Yo no voy a hacer la guardia contigo. —Le dijo de inmediato— La haré con William.

— ¿Tú ves a William aquí? —Preguntó Sirius, sin poder esconder el asco que le causaba ese nombre— Porque yo no.

—Deja la estupidez, Sirius. Sabes que no me toca estar contigo hoy, el pizarrón…

—Ojoloco cambió el pizarrón. —Mintió de inmediato, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

—Claro, y casualmente me colocó contigo. —Bufó Mar.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que él también se de cuenta de lo geniales que somos juntos, es un tipo muy astuto.

—Y tú eres un completo imbécil si en serio esperas que te crea.

—Puedes creerme o no pero la verdad no depende de eso, Mar.

Mar abrió la boca para gritarle que dejara de ser tan imbécil o algo por esa misma línea de pensamientos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Mar, tu madre quiere que vayas a terminar de comer. —Le dijo su padre antes de volverse hacia Sirius y sonreírle con amabilidad— Sirius, hijo, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí, ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenas noches, señor McKinnon. —Lo saludó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa tan encantadora y anti Sirius que a Mar le dieron ganas de borrársela con un movimiento de varita o un puñetazo— Estoy bien, gracias, vengo a buscar a Mar para irnos a hacer guardia.

— ¿En serio? Nos habías dicho que irías con este tal Will…

—Cambio de planes. —Respondió Sirius antes de que a Mar le diera tiempo de decir nada— Él tomará mi turno en el Ministerio y yo me quedó con Mar.

A Mar le bastaron siete años conociéndolo para entender el doble sentido de sus palabras, la chica volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada pero él estaba muy ocupado hablando de lo más tranquilo con su padre para prestarle atención.

—Pues me alegra que vayan a ir juntos, ¿tienen que irse ya? ¿O te da tiempo de pasar a cenar? ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. No tiene. —Saltó Mar de inmediato— Ya se tiene que ir, ¿verdad, Sirius?

—De hecho, aún faltan unos minutos antes de la hora. —La corrigió Sirius sin quitar esa sonrisa de inocencia— No me molesta pasar a saludar.

—Entonces ven, Ophelia estará encantada de que hayas venido. —Le dijo el señor McKinnon tomándolo por hombro y haciéndolo entrar a la casa ante la mirada exasperada de Mar— Si te pregunta si comiste dile que sí, está empeñada en engordar a todo el que se le ponga enfrente.

Mar cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y siguió a su padre y a Sirius, refunfuñando y maldiciendo, por vez mil uno en los últimos tres años, el día que se le ocurrió invitar a Sirius a la playa con su familia y él había decidido aparecerse.

Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa al escuchar la alegría con que todos, excepto Alex, lo recibieron al entrar en la cocina. Y es que en el fondo, y cuando no estaba de humor homicida como en ese momento, a Mar le agradaba saber que al menos con la suya, y la de James obviamente, Sirius podía tener una probada de la familia normal que todo el mundo merecía.

— ¿Amigo, viste el resultado del partido de los Canons? —Le estaba preguntando Nick cuando Mar entró a la cocina— Las Avispas los aplastaron.

—Por supuesto que los aplastaron, aplastan a todo el mundo. —Respondió Sirius con una carcajada— Más aún a los Canons que no ganan desde la última vez que Dumbledore se afeitó la barba.

—Eso mismo le digo yo siempre. —Concordó Eliot que finalmente se había sentado a comer— Pero no supera que son historia antigua.

—A mí me gustan los Canons. —Intervino Alex con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que sí, peque. —Le respondió Sirius pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera molesta— Aún no tienes edad suficiente para conocer un equipo mejor.

— ¡Claro que tengo edad suficiente!—Exclamó el niño mirándolo enfadado y quitándose la mano de encima— Y no me digas _peque_.

—Te digo peque porque es lo que eres. —Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona— Y eres muy altanero para ser tan enano.

—Y tú eres un idiota. —Murmuró Alex, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Mar.

—Alex, respeta a Sirius. —Lo reprendió la madre de Mar antes de sonreírle al invitado— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Te da tiempo de comer algo?

Entonces Sirius se encontró cambiando su expresión de inocencia impostada por una sincera y cálida que no tuvo que fingir. Había algo en la sonrisa de la madre de Mar que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, como si estuviera en casa. Le gustaba mucho, le recordaba a las que su hija esbozaba… Cuando no quería matarlo, como en ese caso.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Le respondió el chico con honestidad— Ya comí antes de llegar.

— ¿De verdad? No tienes que mentir solo porque Mar está siendo odiosa.

—Como si a él le importara. —Rió Eliot, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana.

—En serio no tengo hambre. —Insistió Sirius, aguantando la risa tras el comentario de Eliot— Sabes que no te diría que no de otra forma, cocinas demasiado bien.

—Aww, eres un encanto, Sirius. —Le dijo Ophelia, acercando una mano a él para darle una palmadita en la mejilla.

— ¿Ves, Mar? —Le preguntó el chico batiendo las pestañas exageradamente— Soy un encanto.

—Sí, tú y los unicornios se encargarán de llenar el mundo de amor. —Bufó Mar irritada— Y ya deja de hacer el tonto y despídete, vamos a llegar tarde.

— ¿Pero por que eres tan maleducada? No ves que estoy hablando con tu familia.

—Sí, hija, tómate un momento. —Le sugirió su padre— Termina tu cena y después se van.

—No, nos vamos ya. —Dijo entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Sirius— Despídete.

—Creo que mejor le haces caso o te dará con el periódico, Sirius. —Le dijo Nick divertido.

—Dices eso jugando pero te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que lo hace. —Suspiró Sirius de manera dramática— Se los juro, me trata como a un perro.

—Porque lo eres. —Murmuró Mar de mala gana.

—Marlene. —La reprendió su madre con una mirada severa, antes de volverse hacia Sirius y sonreírle nuevamente— Discúlpala, cariño, anda con un mal humor horrible desde la mañana, creo que es el clima.

—Por Merlín, si quieres yo me mudo con los Potter y tú te quedas con él.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Eliot con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Eso es una posibilidad? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Sirius, bienvenido a la familia!

—Agh, yo me voy, tú haz lo que quieras. —Le espetó a Sirius, enfadada— Nos vemos más tarde.

—Papá y yo saldremos en un rato así que nos vemos mañana. —Le recordó su madre con una sonrisa— Cuídense mucho ambos. Y Sirius, cariño, por favor ven un día de estos y conversamos con más, ¿de acuerdo?

Mar subió los brazos exasperada antes de darse media vuelta, negada a seguir presenciando la reunión familiar para adorar a Sirius Black.

Salió de la cocina dando pasos escandalosos, buscando dejar muy en claro lo enfadada que estaba y fue a buscar su chaqueta mientras Sirius se despedía de todos. Llegó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió con tal brusquedad que de no ser porque él ya la había alcanzado y la seguía demasiado cerca le habría dado en la nariz ya que ni siquiera se molestó en sostenerla antes de salir.

—Entonces, ¿te apareces sola o quieres un abrazo de Sirius? —Le preguntó el chico, estando ya en el jardín, esbozando una enorme y traviesa sonrisa.

Ignorando el tirón que le produjo a su estómago esa sonrisa, Mar le dedicó una mirada mortal antes de dar la vuelta y aparecerse, lejos de él.

Sirius gruñó irritado cuando estuvo solo, pateándose a si mismo por ser tan incrédulo y haber creído que la chica más terca que había conocido el mundo simplemente decidiría hacerle las cosas más fáciles por una maldita vez en la vida.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que lo más sensato habría sido darle su espacio hasta que se calmara… Pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerle las cosas más fáciles a ella, así que la siguió.

Obviamente cuando llegó al callejón que se había acordado para aparecerse en aquel pueblo sin ser vistos, ya la chica no estaba. Sirius suspiró con fuerza y salió de ahí, por suerte pudo reconocerla empezando a caminar no muy lejos y se apresuró a seguirla.

Mar chasqueó la lengua cuando lo sintió correr cerca de ella, sabía que con los tiempos que corrían lo más sensato sería voltearse y asegurarse de que era él, pero para ese entonces ya lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que nadie podía imitar tan bien esa forma tan confiadamente irritante y altanera, aunque elegante, de caminar.

De hecho, el caminar de ambos era prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en aquel vecindario al que Ojoloco los había enviado. No era muy tarde, pero en las calles ya no había nadie, Mar pensó que se debía a la lluvia que aunque se había detenido aun se sentía en el ambiente, dentro de las casas apenas y se escuchaban murmullos. Era todo muy apacible, tranquilo.

El lugar perfecto para que los Mortífagos fueran a joder, sin más razón que por gusto.

—Esta maldita noche será más soportable para ambos si dejas de ser tan ridícula y me hablas. —Le espetó él, aun caminando detrás de ella— Solo un consejo.

—No necesito consejos tuyos. —Respondió Mar de manera cortante— Y puedes irte si quieres, no te pedí que vinieras.

—No, no puedo irme, lastimosamente tengo que estar aquí porque…

— ¡Ya corta esa mierda! —Gritó ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo— ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

—Esa es una pregunta capciosa. —Respondió Sirius, tratando de no dejarse irritar por su actitud— Tendrás que ser más específica…

—Maldito imbécil. —Escupió la chica, enfadada— Ojoloco no te cambió el turno, ¿Qué demonios hiciste para que Will no me acompañara?

—Oh, entonces es _Will_ ahora. —Dijo Sirius con amargura, consciente de que había sonado como un idiota despechado pero decidido a no darle importancia— No sabía que eran tan unidos, ¿Cómo te llama él? ¿Marly?

—Como me llame no es tu problema. —Le cortó ella— Y responde, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Maldita sea, Marlene, deja el drama. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué fui y le partí la cara al tipo para que no viniera esta noche? —Preguntó él, como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo aunque ganas no le habían faltado— Solo cambié los turnos en la pizarra del cuartel y lo mandé al Ministerio por mí, es todo.

— ¿Es todo? —Habló Mar entre dientes, aguantando su furia— ¿Eres consciente de que si cambias dos nombres arruinas por completo el cronograma?

— ¿Y eso que?

— ¿Y eso…? ¡No puedes hacer todo lo que te venga en gana, Sirius! —Le gritó ya sin poder contenerse— ¡No puedes solo cambiar el cronograma, que entre todos armamos, a tu conveniencia! ¡Y definitivamente no puedes hacerlo para tenerme controlada!

—Merlín, luces excesivamente enfadada por no estar aquí con el idiota ese. —Respondió Sirius, sin levantar la voz pero en los ojos y en el cuerpo se le notaba que estaba igual de enfadado que ella— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti? ¿No soy suficientemente Slytherin?

— ¿Si eres consciente de que ya no estamos en la escuela, cierto? ¿De que ya no estamos divididos por casa sino que estamos juntos en la misma lucha que…?

— ¡¿Y tú sabes que el estar en la misma lucha no significa que vamos a acostarnos entre todos?!

Mar sintió que iba a explotar de la rabia y estuvo a punto de gritarle que ella no se había acostado con William _aun,_ pero como no estaba tan enfadada para darle explicaciones, dijo lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió.

— ¡¿Y que ser un enfermo _celoso_ no te da derecho a cambiar el maldito cronograma?!

— ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Por favor, Mar. —Bufó Sirius antes de soltar una carcajada— No te hagas tantas ilusiones.

—Ah no, tú solo vas y cambias los horarios de los demás porque te encanta estar conmigo. —Respondió Mar con la voz llena de ironía— Y por eso mismo les lanzas maldiciones infantiles y ridículas a cada oportunidad.

—Esas fueron solo dos veces y fue una broma amistosa. —Trató de defenderse el chico, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano— No es mi culpa que seas una amargada de…

— ¡Estamos en una guerra, Sirius! —Le recordó ella, exasperada— ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus bromas inmaduras!

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo en primer lugar? Pudo haber sido James.

— ¡James no tiene la edad mental de un niño malcriado de cinco años!

—Pues te apuesto diez galeones a que Lily no opina lo mismo.

El corazón de Mar se saltó un latido al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, recordar su última carta y pensar en todo lo que había estado pasando por su mente unos momentos antes de que él llegara a su casa.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Exclamó la chica, ahora sin gritar tan alto— ¡El punto es que tienes que dejar de comportarte como un bebé y definitivamente dejar de querer controlarme!

—Wow, Mar, disculpa, no sabía de tu recién descubierta simpatía por las serpientes.

Marlene se mordió la lengua y decidió, por primera vez en la noche, pensar con calma la mejor manera de responderle porque si seguían peleando definitivamente no iban a poder hacer su trabajo y vigilar esa villa.

—Bien, digamos que importara que fuera de Slytherin. —Le concedió a regañadientes— Él no es como lo demás, Sirius, es una buena persona, es bastante agradable y…

—Oh por favor. —Gruñó él con rabia— Esas serpientes son todas iguales, Marlene, no me vengas con esa.

—Bueno, al menos yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca con ninguno de los Slytherin que sí tenemos que combatir.

Muy a su pesar y aunque hubiera deseado que no fuera así, Sirius sabía que Mar tenía razón, sabía que el bastardo era uno de los pocos que lograban abandonar ese nido de serpientes de manera honesta, sin dejarse corromper por todos esos malditos prejuicios y sin unirse al innombrable.

Y sin embargo, lo detestaba. No solo porque el maldito definitivamente estaba intentando acostarse con Mar, si es que ya no lo había hecho, sino porque era una verdad casi profética que las probabilidades de que un Slytherin saliera bueno era de al menos uno de diez y que él fuera ese uno significaba que le había quitado la oportunidad a otro.

Y Sirius hubiera preferido que _otro_ ocupara su lugar.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. —Respondió al fin, de manera terca, con un encogimiento de hombros— Eso no le quita que sea un imbécil arrogante que se cree el regalo de Merlín al mundo.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos como los prefiero.

Marlene había dicho eso con intención, él la conocía, con ese comentario había querido volver a encender la llama de la pelea, sin embargo no lo logró, ya que Sirius no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido y así se lo hizo saber, esbozando la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

—Siempre y cuando yo siga siendo tu favorito. —Le respondió sin dejar de sonreír a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella intentó, de verdad intentó, quedarse enfadada y mantener su expresión seria pero de más está decir que no lo logró y que, irremediablemente, se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta. En su defensa, la sonrisa de ese idiota era demasiado contagiosa.

—Aja, sonreíste, ya me salvé. —Canturreó el chico de manera victoriosa.

—Cierra la boca. —Le dijo Mar, sin poder dejar de sonreír— Eres un idiota.

—Ah, pero te hice sonreír.

—Eso no te quita lo idiota. —Replicó ella, recostándose de un auto que estaba cerca— Solo me hace una a mí también.

—Yo te lo estoy diciendo, deja las malas juntas, no te traerá nada bueno.

Mar rió por lo bajo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, ese no era el lugar que se había acordado para hacer la vigilancia pero estaba bastante cerca así que no vio el punto en decirle que se movieran.

—Te hablo en serio. —Le dijo, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos— No puedes hacer estas cosas, seguir actuando como un niño.

—Mar, si sigues diciendo esas cosas pensaré que en serio preferirías estar con tu querido Willy que conmigo.

Ella entornó los ojos de nuevo pero no respondió, y ese silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Sirius, que sonrió de manera triunfante.

—De verdad, Sirius, no deberías dejar que los celos te controlen. —Lo picó Marlene con una sonrisa divertida— Te van a salir canas.

—Okay, McKinnon, aclaremos dos cosas bastante importantes. —Respondió rápidamente, con una severidad fingida— Primero: no estoy celoso. Y segundo: a mí _jamás_ en la vida van a salirme canas, ¿estamos?

—La segunda puedo creerla pero en la primera…

—No estoy celoso, no sueñes. —Repitió él con un encogimiento de hombros— Solo no confío en ese sujeto.

—Tú no confías en nadie. —Aclaró Mar con un bufido.

—Claro que sí, confío en James, en Remus, en Peter, en ti, en el sujeto que me consigue el combustible para la moto a mitad de precio, en Rob el del caldero…

—Ya, ya, cierra el pico, entendí el punto. —Lo calló ella, ignorando la sensación que le causo escuchar que la mencionara en esa lista— Pues si tanto confías en mí deja de cambiar mis rondas como si fuera una incapaz que no sabe defenderse. —Le pidió poniendo los ojos en blanco— No necesito que estés conmigo siempre, puedo cuidarme sola.

A Sirius le parecía bastante innecesario que le recordara eso precisamente a él que lo sabía mejo que nadie, pero decidió jugar un poco con ella.

—Yo se que puedes cuidarte sola, Marly. —Le dijo con una impostada mirada de niño bueno, caminando peligrosamente hacia ella— No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata? —Le preguntó la chica, subiendo una ceja y agradeciendo ya ser inmune a sus típicos métodos de intimidación.

—De saber si voy a tener que compartirte a partir de ahora. —Colocó una mano a cada lado de ella, sobre el auto, acorralándola. Le sonrió con malicia— Eso sería bastante injusto.

—Siempre has tenido que compartirme, Sirius. —Respondió ella, imitando su sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros— Y posiblemente siempre tendrás que hacerlo.

—Pero no con un maldito Slytherin, no me hagas hacer fila con uno de ellos. —Le pidió, acercando más su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaron y empezaron a respirar el mismo aire— Con cualquiera menos con uno de ellos.

—Lastimosamente eso no lo decides tú. —Le susurró Mar, hablando prácticamente con los labios pegados— Haces fila con quien yo quiera.

—Sabes, no es justo que yo tenga que estar en esa fila. —Se quejó él antes de depositar un corto beso sobre sus labios y seguir el camino por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja para susurrarle— No cuando llegué de primero.

Mar tragó saliva y a pesar de que le colocó una mano en el pecho para empujarlo lejos porque sabía perfectamente que la ponía furiosa cada vez que le sacaba en cara eso, que él había sido su primero, no atinó a sentir esa furia ya que estaba muy ocupada disfrutando de los besos que él había empezado a regar por su cuello.

—Supéralo de una vez. —Le susurró ella, queriendo, y fallando, sonar enojada.

Sirius rió por lo bajo contra su cuello y siguió besándola, cada vez con más intensidad y con más saliva, sintiendo como Mar empezaba a respirar más pesadamente y a aflojarse bajo su tacto.

Ya estaba analizando que tan irresponsable sería tomarse veinte minutos para divertirse sobre el capó de ese auto cuando unos gritos de terror le bajaron la calentura de golpe.

De manera automática ambos salieron del transe y se alejaron de aquel auto, sacaron las varitas y volvieron a la calle para empezar a buscar a los causantes de aquel ruido. Sirius estaba a punto de sugerir que se separaran cuando se escuchó una risa sádica y conocida que le llenó el pecho de rabia.

No fue necesario que ninguno de los dos soltara palabra, de inmediato arrancaron a correr hacia el lugar del que habían venido los gritos y la risa, el cual por suerte no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

La imagen que los recibió al llevar provocó que se les helara la sangre de las venas.

Dos muggles, una chica y un chico, aproximadamente de su edad, con expresiones de terror flotaban en el aire como marionetas guiadas por hilos de luces verdes, los encargados de mover los hilos eran dos Mortífagos que no les costó nada reconocer.

Marlene y Sirius se miraron a los ojos por un momento, no mayor a tres segundos, que fue más que suficiente para idear un plan silencioso. Asintieron y se pusieron en acción.

— _¡Expulso!_ —Gritó Sirius apuntando su varita hacia uno de los Mortífagos.

A Rodolphus Lestrange no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar ante la voz cuando ya el maleficio lo había golpeado y lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, rompiendo el hechizo sobre los dos muggles.

— _¡Arresto Momentum!_ —Apuntó Mar hacia éstos evitando que cayeran al piso con demasiada brusquedad.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es mi primito favorito! —Exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange con una enorme sonrisa capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción al ver quienes habían llegado, no parecía muy interesada en que había pasado con su esposo— ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo, traidor?

—Dudo que Druella te haya enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra _jugar_ , prima. —Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia— _¡Desmaius!_

— _¡Impedimenta!_

A pesar de que dejar a Sirius solo con esa enferma y con su marido, que en cualquier momento se levantaría del piso, era lo menos que Mar quería hacer, sabía que tenía que seguir con su parte del plan.

Sirius los distraería tanto como pudiera para que a ella le diera tiempo de levitar a los muggles, afortunadamente inconscientes, hasta un escondite seguro y después alertar a la Orden.

Encontró el lugar perfecto, no muy lejos de ahí pero sí bastante oculto, en unos arbustos de lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque. Escondió a los dos chicos ahí y aunque podía escuchar como Rodolphus se había unido a la pelea, controló sus nervios y se aseguró de que ninguno tuviera mayor daño visible. Al darse cuenta de que no era así, los encantó para que no volvieran en si por un rato más y se alejó para mandar el mensaje.

Con dificultad logró callar los sonidos de la lucha a unos metros de ella y pensó en la playa, en el sol de verano que hacía tanto no veía, en volver pronto al mar, con su familia, con Lily… Con Sirius.

— _Expecto Patronum._ —Susurró.

Delante de de ella apareció el tigre de bengala que había visto por primera vez hacía ya dos años y al que se apresuró a grabarle un rápido pero claro mensaje, su ubicación y que necesitaban refuerzos, luego envío al animal hacia el cuartel donde siempre había alguien que saldría de inmediato a ayudarlos. En su fuero interno deseó que fuera James, Sirius peleaba incluso mejor cuando estaba con él.

Sin perder más tiempo volvió a correr hacia el lugar del conflicto y de inmediato notó que, aunque lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, a Sirius le estaba costando retener él solo a dos Mortífagos letales.

— ¡Si quisieras echarme una mano te lo agradecería! —Le gritó el chico, con ironía, sin dejar de pelear.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Exclamó Mar, apuntando hacia los otros dos, ignorando su estúpido comentario— ¡Yo me encargó de ella!

— ¡Toda tuya! —Le respondió Sirius, desviando una maldición de Rodolphus.

— ¿Así que tú también quieres jugar conmigo, Gryffindor de mierda? —Le preguntó Bellatrix entre espeluznantes carcajadas— _¡Incarcerous!_

— _¡Protego!_

A pesar de estarse batiendo con Rodolphus, que por desgracia sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Sirius no perdía detalle de la otra pelea que se llevaba a cabo junto a ellos, cada vez que podía lanzaba miradas de reojo para asegurarse de que Mar estuviera bien. Y no porque esperara lo contrario, la chica se estaba defendiendo brillantemente, sino porque no podía dejar de preocuparse.

—Espero no haber interrumpido tu cita, Black. —Le espetó Rodolphus de manera maliciosa— Luce verdaderamente deliciosa esa chica.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, compadre. —Respondió el chico, con una expresión de asco, ignorando la oleada de rabia que lo quiso invadir al escuchar a ese maldito hablar de Mar— Cuéntame, ¿no te da miedo que te muerda cuando te la está…? _¡Impedimenta!_

De no haber estado muy concentrada en desviar los maleficios de Bellatrix que cada vez se hacían más letales, Mar habría puesto los ojos en blanco al escucharlo dar esa respuesta. ¿Qué no podía ser serio ni en ese maldito momento?

La respuesta era obvia.

— ¡Es divertido jugar contigo, rubiecita! —Rió Bellatrix sin dejar de lanzarle maldiciones— ¡Con razón a mi primito le gusta! Dime, ¿a ti te gusta ser su zorra?

A diferencia de Sirius, Mar casi nunca respondía a ninguna provocación mientras estaba peleando, prefería concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no pensaba darle el gusto a esa bruja de tomarla con la guardia baja por un "insulto" que ya había escuchado hasta el cansancio.

— ¡Eres muy buena, rubiecita! —Siguió diciéndole la Mortífaga— ¡Deberías pensar en cambiarte de lado!

— ¿Tú dices? —Preguntó Mar, dejando de lado su plan inicial ante la respuesta que se le ocurrió— ¿No te da miedo que Voldemort prefiera a esta _zorra_ antes de a la que ya tiene?

— ¿Cómo…? ¡¿TE ATREVES A DECIR SU NOMBRE?! —Gritó Bellatrix, deteniendo por un momento sus ataques, ya sin rastro de diversión. Cambió la espeluznante sonrisa por una, igualmente espeluznante, expresión perpleja, indignada y _enfadada_ — ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA IGUALADA ASQUEROSA! ¡Te voy a…!

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Lanzó Mar, aprovechando la distracción de la bruja. El hechizo le dio en el pecho y la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

— ¡Mierda!

Volteó rápidamente al escuchar el grito de Sirius. Perdiendo la concentración, distrayéndose.

Una distracción que le saldría más cara de lo que nunca se habría imaginado.

Rodolphus lo había lanzado de espaldas contra un auto pero por suerte Sirius se levantó con rapidez, maldiciendo y quejándose pero como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndola sentir aliviada. Aunque el alivio no le duró mucho.

El medio segundo que se tomó para asegurarse de que Sirius estuviera bien fue más que suficiente para que Bellatrix se levantara, furiosa, y arremetiera contra ella. No escuchó que le lanzó pero de repente sintió una presión en un costado y salió despedida por los aires antes de caer al suelo donde rodó varios centímetros.

El impacto había lanzado su varita lejos de ella pero aunque no hubiera sido así la maldición de la Mortífaga y la caída le habían sacado el aire, apenas y le dio tiempo de medio incorporarse cuando la tuvo frente a ella, con la varita apuntándola y una sonrisa maléfica que claramente decía que se había cansado de jugar.

Sirius sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de su oponente al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había logrado levantarse y aprovechó para aturdirlo y lanzarlo lejos.

La satisfacción no había terminado de llegar cuando escuchó el grito de Mar seguido por un brusco golpe contra el asfalto.

Se volteó rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue la varita de Bellatrix apuntándola, luego la expresión de esta, mortal y desquiciada. Sintió como el aire se le atoraba en la garganta y por primera vez desde que la pelea había empezado, sintió miedo. Y lo sintió porque sabía perfectamente lo que venía.

Pero primero moriría antes de permitir que pasara. Así que sin detenerse demasiado a pensar lo que hacía, salió corriendo hacia ellas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Veamos que tan valiente eres después de esto. —Le susurró Bellatrix a Mar con frialdad— _¡CRUCIO!_

— ¡No!

El chorro de luz roja le dio directo en el pecho, taladrándolo, haciéndolo sentir que lo partía en pedazos. No hubo lugar en su cuerpo que no sintiera al menos una porción de ese paralizante, mortal y, para él, conocido dolor.

Dolor. Dolor y más dolor. Era lo único que fue capaz de sentir, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente. Era como si de repente el mundo se hubiera extinguido y alrededor de él solo existiera el dolor.

Un dolor que Mar casi sintió como propio al escuchar el grito que Sirius soltó cuando atajó la maldición por ella. Se sintió perturbada y aterrada, por un momento pensó que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y sin embargo sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía y se puso de pie en un suspiro para correr hacia él y tratar de tomarlo por debajo de los brazos para así evitar que cayera al piso. Obviamente fue inútil, él seguía siendo más grande y pesado que ella y aunque el impacto fue menos fuerte, de todas maneras ambos cayeron.

Mar se las arregló para sentarse rápidamente y que la cabeza de Sirius reposara en su regazo.

— ¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS! —Lo llamó con un nudo en la garganta, desesperada y asustada, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos— ¡Sirius, mírame!

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, casi como un zumbido indescifrable. El dolor seguía llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo y era tan asquerosamente familiar que por un momento Sirius juró que al abrir los ojos estaría de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, en el piso del salón que tanto aborrecía, con la varita de su madre esperándolo, lista para el próximo ataque.

Pero entonces los abrió y aunque el dolor no remitió y siguió estando desorientado, mirarla lo hizo sentir que, sin importar nada, estaba a salvo. Porque ella estaba ahí.

Mar estaba ahí.

Pero ella no pudo ni alegrarse cuando lo vio abrir los ojos ya que, a diferencia de él, logró recordar más rápido donde estaban, que estaban haciendo. Frente a _quien_ estaban.

Subió rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Bellatrix que los veía perpleja, confundida, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de pasar. _Por qué_ había pasado.

Pero un segundo después, una oleada de comprensión bañó su rostro, los ojos se le iluminaron y volvió a sonreír, más emocionada, letal y sádica de lo que Mar la había visto nunca.

La bruja la miró a los ojos y Marlene sintió nauseas. Sintió miedo. Sintió que en esa mirada Bellatrix acababa de decirle algo, de jurarle algo que en ese momento no entendió.

Pero que pronto lo haría.

Entonces el vecindario fue inundado por una escalofriante y escandalosa risa que seguramente había sido suficiente para alejar a cualquier muggle que hubiera llegado a pensar en salir desde que la pelea había empezado.

— ¡Que grosero, primo! ¡No me habías dicho que te habías conseguido una novia! —Gritó sin dejar de reírse.

A pesar de seguir medio aturdido por la maldición, Sirius escuchó eso perfectamente y entendió lo que había hecho.

 _Maldita sea._

Quiso levantarse para estrangular a esa enferma con sus propias manos pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía responderle. Por suerte, Mar era suficientemente rápida y astuta por los dos.

Tomó la varita de la mano de Sirius y antes de que a Bellatrix le diera tiempo de reaccionar, la chica convocó la suya que había caído lejos de ella y apuntó.

— _¡Bombarda maxima!_

El hechizo le dio le dio al asfalto causando una explosión que hizo volar un montón de escombros y que alejó a Bellatrix lo suficiente para que a ella le diera tiempo de arrastrar a Sirius hacia una hilera de autos bastante lejos de ahí.

— ¿Enviaste el…? —Intentó preguntar Sirius.

— ¡Sí, sí, lo hice hace rato! —Respondió ella, acelerada, mientras los escondía varios coches más allá del sitio de la explosión— ¡Ya deben estar por llegar!

Sirius esperó que tuviera razón porque a pesar de seguir siendo incapaz de moverse ya empezaba a recuperar sus sentidos y podía escuchar como más Mortífagos empezaban a llegar, nunca entendería porque siempre lograban superarlos en número primero. Mientras, Bellatrix saltaba por encima de los autos, destruyéndolos y riendo, buscándolos.

— ¡Rubiecita, sal de tu escondite! —Cantó la Mortífaga, mientras lanzaba los autos que iba dejando atrás hacia todas direcciones— ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo! ¡No lo arruines!

Mar sabía que no podían dejar ese lugar a merced de los Mortífagos, no podían irse hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero tampoco podían quedarse, no con Sirius incapaz de moverse y con ella incapaz de dejarlo solo. Por más que intentaba y pensaba no lograba idear un plan, los segundos corrían y escuchaba como Bellatrix se acercaba más.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando muchos sonidos de apariciones invadieron el lugar, acompañados por voces que reconoció al instante, una de las cuales lanzó un hechizo contra Bellatrix que la alejó de ellos, dándole tanta paz como se pudo.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Mar! —Reconoció la voz de James por encima del desastre— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Remus, no logro…?

—Prongsy. —Murmuró Sirius.

— ¡James! —Le gritó Mar, tan fuerte como pudo— ¡James, aquí estamos!

De repente el rostro de su mejor amigo apareció junto a ellos y Sirius habría hecho un comentario sobre lo pálido que lucía de no haber estado tan feliz de verlo.

— ¡Mar! ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó James, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, viéndolos preocupado— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Sí… No lo se… Creo que sí, yo…

—Estoy bien. —Alcanzo a decir, Sirius aunque entre tanto ruido apenas y se escuchó.

—Fue Bellatrix. —Le explicó Mar a James, apresuradamente— Fue un _Cruciatus,_ iba dirigido a mí pero… Pero…

—Ya entendí. —Le cortó James antes de tragar saliva— Váyanse, Mar. Llévatelo de aquí.

—Pero…

—Nosotros estamos bien. —Le aseguró James esbozando lo que quería ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Vayan, nosotros lo resolveremos

—Bien… Bien, bien, pero por favor avísame cuando todo haya acabado.

Él chico de gafas asintió antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el desastre. Sirius quiso entornar los ojos y repetirle que estaba bien al escuchar a James soltar un _cuídalo_ pero no le dio tiempo ya que de repente Mar lo estaba levantando.

—Voy a ponerte de pie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Fue un _Crucio_ , Mar, no estoy muerto. —La picó él, empezando a fastidiarse de que lo trataran como un inválido— Yo puedo…

Pero ella lo ignoró, y con razón, ya que al intentar levantarse solo sintió que las piernas se le iban a desprender del cuerpo.

—Maldita sea…

—Idiota. —La escuchó murmurar, tomándole el brazo y pasándolo por encima de sus hombros— A la cuenta de uno, dos…

Entre ambos lograron que se levantara del piso, no sin soltar unas maldiciones por lo bajo debido al dolor y con casi todo el peso de su cuerpo reposando sobre Mar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Le preguntó él por encima del ruido.

— ¿Y a donde más?

No le dio tiempo de preguntar a que se refería cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y de repente se encontró a mitad de una habitación que reconoció como la de Mar. Quiso pedirle que ya lo soltara pero el viaje no había ayudado a los síntomas que había dejado la maldición en su cuerpo, todo le dolió más y sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar y se iría en vómito.

Mar lo guió hacia su cama y con toda la delicadeza que se permitió lo hizo acostarse en su cama.

—No debimos irnos. —Murmuró Sirius con un suspiro— James…

—James me avisara cuando todo haya pasado. —Le respondió Mar de inmediato, adivinando a donde iba sus pensamientos— Y me aseguró que estaría bien.

—Él siempre dice que todo estará bien. —Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

—Pues tendremos que creerle. —Suspiró ella, antes de ponerse de pie— Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A dónde vas? —Se maldijo en sus adentros por haber sonado tan necesitado en esa pregunta.

—Tengo que decirle a Nick que estás aquí, ya vuelvo.

Le dedicó una última mirada para asegurarse de que estaba bien y salió de la habitación.

Estando afuera se recostó de la puerta y se inclinó para reposar las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas, respiraba entrecortadamente, como si acabara de correr un maratón, sentía el corazón queriendo escaparle del pecho.

Habían estado cerca.

— ¿Mar?

La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos, se volvió a verlo y se encontró con su mirada confundida y preocupada, ella respiró hondo y se enderezó.

—Hola, acabo de llegar. —Le dijo, como si no fuera bastante obvio— Iba a buscarte…

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Le preguntó Nick, acercándose a ella— ¿Estás bien? Te ves…

—Horrenda, ya se. —Respondió Mar esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos— Hubo un pequeño problema en…

—Te está sangrando la frente.

Frunció el ceño y al hacerlo se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de un ardor punzante en que empezaba en la ceja derecha y se extendía hasta la raíz de su cabello. Se llevó una mano al lugar y detectó lo que parecía ser una cortada, debió hacérsela durante la explosión.

—No es nada. —Lo tranquilizó, a pesar de no saber si era cierto— Como sea, Sirius está en mi habitación, se va a quedar esta noche.

Nick subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva y Mar puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito que asumas el papel de hermano celoso ahora. —Le dijo, sonriendo divertida— Tuvimos un problema y lo… Hirieron, un poco. Solo necesita descansar.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Nick antes de mirarla a los ojos— ¿Segura que tú estás bien?

Todos los recuerdos de la noche volvieron a ella, Bellatrix lanzándola al piso, Bellatrix hiriendo a Sirius… Viéndola de esa forma que seguía sin entender pero que le había helado hasta los huesos.

Físicamente estaba bien pero emocionalmente estaba demasiado revuelta.

Su hermano asintió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Mar suspiró agradecida y lo abrazó de vuelta, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no echarse a llorar. Por un momento había estado tan aterrada como nunca antes.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó él en un susurro.

—No. —Respondió ella con un hilito de voz, se aclaró la garganta y se separó un poco— Solo necesito volver con él y asegurarme de que está bien.

—Bueno. —En los ojos de Nick había millones de preguntas pero por suerte para ella no las formuló— Estaré en mi habitación, avísame si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

—Otra cosa, Mar.

— ¿Si? —Le preguntó ella, viéndolo una última vez antes de abrir.

—Echa el seguro y no te olvides de _muffliato._ —Le dijo con una sonrisa sugerente— Por favor.

Mar rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco antes de abrir y perderse dentro de su habitación.

Sirius seguía en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sabía que no estaba dormido, no profundamente al menos, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y si algo se había grabado en el paso de esos años era la expresión apacible que siempre tenía mientras dormía.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio, preguntándose si aún le seguiría doliendo la maldición, se imaginaba que sí, sabía que el dolor de un _crucio_ era insoportable y más si venía de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tragó saliva empezando a sentirse culpable y sorprendida, la maldición había ido dirigida a ella, Bellatrix había buscado lastimarla a ella… Y sin embargo él se había metido en el medio, la había salvado.

Ignoró como su estómago se apretaba ante eso y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ese idiota demasiado impulsivo y demasiado leal. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Mar acercó una mano a él y aunque al principio se dirigió a su rostro, su atención fue captada por ese cabello tan negro y tan sedoso, así que tomó un mechón entre los dedos y lo acarició con suavidad.

No habría estado haciendo eso por más de dos segundos cuando Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe y le dedicó una mirada acusadora, ella se encogió un poco y le sonrió como una niña que acababa de ser agarrada haciendo una travesura.

—No me toques el cabello. —Le ordenó con la voz pastosa.

—Acabo de salvarte el trasero, puedo tocar lo que yo quiera.

—Um, no me amenaces con un buen rato, McKinnon. —Le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva y le guiñó un ojo.

Mar soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius cambió su sonrisa por una más honesta.

El dolor ya empezaba a desaparecer aunque aún seguía bastante presente, pero no lo hubiera querido de ninguna otra manera. Prefería ser él quien estaba tendido en esa cama sintiéndose así, no sería la primera vez y posiblemente no sería la última. Podía soportar eso y más, no dudaba que Mar también pudiera… Pero si podía evitarlo, como había hecho esa noche, entonces lo haría.

—Sirius…

La miró a los ojos y de inmediato supo que iba a decirle, por suerte no lo hizo, no quería que la situación se tornara incómoda para ninguno de los dos… Además, no había nada que agradecer.

—Tienes una prima muy enferma. —Dijo al final.

—Lo se, siempre lo supe, una navidad tomó las muñecas de Andrómeda y las echó a la chimenea porque según ella tenían frío, fue bizarro.

Mar volvió a reír antes de bajar su mano a su rostro y dedicarle una caricia lo suficientemente rápida para que fuera tierna sin volverse incómodo.

—Te sangra la frente. —Dijo Sirius repitiendo las palabras de su hermano, viendo la herida sobre su ceja.

—Ah sí, creo que me corté durante la explosión. —Explicó ella volviéndose a tocar la herida, notando que seguía sangrando— No es nada.

—Dame mi varita. —Le pidió el chico, extendiendo la mano. Mar rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con ésta, se la entregó y él se la pegó a la frente, murmuró unas palabras que produjeron un destello blanco y que la herida dejara de sangrar y se cerrará— Listo, no era muy profunda.

—Te lo dije. —Respondió Mar, tocándose otra vez en la misma zona, sorprendida de que hubiera desaparecido— En serio, a veces me cuesta creer lo bueno que eres en hechizos de sanación.

—Bueno, era aprender o explicarle a Pomfrey de donde me salían tantas heridas después de la luna llena. —Ambos rieron un poco ante eso— Y de nuevo, me ofende la sorpresa.

Ella iba a responder pero entonces una luz plateada iluminó la habitación y junto a ellos apareció un _patronus_ en forma de venado adulto.

— _Estamos bien, ya hicimos que se fueran._ —Dijo la voz distorsionada de James— _Les borraron la memoria a los muggles que salvaron, Ojoloco los quiere mañana en el cuartel a primera hora. Descansen._

Dicho eso el venado desapareció y ambos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que habían estado resolviendo.

Estaban bien, por ahora, lo habían logrado.

— ¿Para que demonios nos quiere temprano mañana? —Preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada— ¿Regañarnos por salir ilesos y salvar dos vidas?

—Tal vez por no estar en nuestro lugar asignado. —Respondió ella con una mueca de preocupación.

—Baa, ¿y él como va a saber eso?

— ¿Quién sabe? Con ese ojo seguro puede verlo todo.

—Espero que no, habría sido desagradable que observara lo que estábamos a punto de hacer sobre ese auto…

—Okay, creo que es hora de que te duermas. —Le dijo Mar con una risa, entornando los ojos— Empiezas a decir estupideces.

—Vamos a tener que conseguirnos un auto, ahora ya no podré quitarme la idea de la cabeza. —Continuó diciendo él a la vez que tomaba una manta que estaba en la cama de Mar y empezaba a cubrirse con ella— Ahora ven acá.

—Debería dormir en el sofá. —Dijo ella, fingiendo estarlo pensando— Dentro de esta casa sigo siendo una señorita.

— ¿Y por dormir a mi lado dejarás de serlo? Por Merlín, Mar, si tú estabas pensando que haríamos otra cosa pues…

Mar pensó en darle un manotazo pero se detuvo a último momento al recordar que aun debía estar adolorido, así que solo le dedicó una mirada hostil antes de quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a su lado. Sirius los cubrió a ambos con la manta y la abrazó, ella se dejó abrazar y enterró el rostro en su pecho, dispuesta a dormir y entre sus brazos olvidarse, al menos por unas horas, de la mirada malévola que Bellatrix le había dedicado.

Tal vez cambiar el cronograma no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Sirius sabía que no sería la última vez que lo haría.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de este mini fic, como se habrán dado cuenta es bastante extenso tomando en cuenta que al principio iba a ser solo una escena de un OS completo, empiezan a entender porque tuve que picarlo en varios capítulos jajajaja.**

 **Pudimos conocer más de la familia de Mar y, más importante, ver el momento exacto en el que empezó toda la obsesión de Bellatrix. No estoy segura de que tan bien quedó esa escena de batalla, tengo que admitir que me costó muchísimo escribirla, definitivamente no es mi punto fuerte, igual quiero conocer su opinión así que estaré más que feliz de leerla. También espero que mi caracterización de Bellatrix haya sido al menos aceptable.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva viñeta Blackinnon, la próxima será un poco más dramática, advertidos quedan! Como siempre la cajita de abajo está abierta a ustedes y todos sus pensamientos (L) ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos! Los quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso _: Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **3.**

 _Help me out of this hell._

 _Your love lifts me up like helium._ _  
_ _Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down._

 _When I've hit the ground_ _y_ _ou're all I need._

Siempre le había gustado el Valle de Godric. No sabía muy bien por que, quizás tenía que ver con que era muy diferente al pueblo donde ella vivía, o con que siempre le había recordado a algún lugar de los cuentos que les leen los muggles a sus hijos, como una fantasía o algo.

Sin embargo, esa noche, al igual que todos los pueblos del país durante el último año, parecía salido de una pesadilla.

Todos los establecimientos estaban cerrados, la mayoría habían quedado abandonados hacía mucho y eso solo le daba al lugar un aspecto más deprimente. No se escuchaba nada y la mayoría de las casas estaban a oscuras. Había empezado a parecerse mucho a un pueblo fantasma, en ese momento lo único que Mar podía escuchar era su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos y su respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo de la carrera que había pegado cuando el patronus de James había llegado con la noticia al cuartel.

Esa noche tenía guardia en el Ministerio, pero no le importaba. No le importaba que Ojoloco la ahorcara con sus propias manos la próxima vez que la viera, no tenía cabeza para ninguna misión de la Orden o lo que fuera. Solo podía pensar en él, en llegar junto a él.

Llegó a la cerca y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrarse una vez entrara pero sabía que no sería nada bueno. No queriendo retrasar más el momento, se enderezó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Aquella era una casa muy bonita, muy familiar. James no había querido seguir viviendo en casa de sus padres para que no corrieran riesgos, así que ellos les habían prestado esa mientras todo pasaba.

Era temporal, pero últimamente todo lo temporal parecía eterno.

Tocó la puerta y esperó por un momento a que abrieran, no se sorprendió de encontrarse a James. Se preparó para soltar su pregunta de seguridad pero él se le adelantó.

—Mar, hola, que bueno que llegaste. —Soltó rápidamente— Entra rápido.

Mar le dedicó una mirada significativa pero al final no dijo nada y entró. Esa manía que tenía James de no hacer la pregunta era desesperante, porque ella siempre la hacía, pero esa inmensa confianza que él mostraba le quitaba las ganas.

A veces discutían por eso, pero esa noche James lucía demasiado pálido y preocupado como para perder el tiempo con tonterías.

—No esperaba que vinieras tan rápido. —Le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella— Pensé que tenías guardia en el Ministerio.

—Cambié de turno con Lily, no podía dejar de venir aquí.

No pasó por alto como James se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su amiga pero no dijo nada, no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para tratar de entender que pasaba entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, James? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, finalmente, con un suspiro.

El chico suspiró con pesar y se pasó una mano por el cabello, lucía cansado, con grandes bolsas de sueño y preocupación bajo los ojos.

—No estoy seguro. —Susurró con pesar— Nadie sabe bien que pasó pero… Pero al parecer le dieron una misión y no quiso realizarla y Él, pues… Ordenó que lo mataran.

Mar tuvo un escalofrío y sintió como su corazón se lanzaba en caída libre hasta su estómago.

—Pero era un niño. —Murmuró con un hilo de voz, incrédulamente.

— ¿Cómo todos, no? —Le preguntó James con una sonrisa amarga.

Subió las cejas con ironía y posó la mirada en las escaleras, suspiró.

— ¿Cómo está?

James siguió su mirada y Mar pudo ver como su expresión se volvía más sombría y preocupada.

—Ya se calmó. —Le explicó con la voz queda, sonando afligido— Pero cuando nos enteramos, él… Se puso mal, Mar, en serio muy mal.

Ya lo sabía, por supuesto, en el momento que escuchó la noticia sabía que iba a ponerse mal, pero escucharlo de la voz de James la hizo bajar los hombros y sentir como el pecho se le apretaba dolorosamente.

— ¿Qué tan mal? —Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Mal. Estaba histérico, gritaba y destrozó mitad de la habitación…

—Merlín, ¿y lo dejaste solo? —Soltó de golpe, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Solo cuando logré calmarlo. —Respondió de inmediato, volviendo a posar su mirada en ella— Luego me dijo que lo dejara… Sabes como es cuando está así.

— ¿Y como sabes que sigue en su habitación? Pudo…

—No puede aparecerse y si sale por la ventana se partirá una pierna, cosa que ya habría oído. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa— Además escucho como camina por toda la habitación, no soy un imbécil, ¿sabes?

Mar le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, no era eso a lo que se refería, solo que conociendo a Sirius y como era no estaba segura de si dejarlo solo en ese momento fuera lo más adecuado, no importaba si él lo quería así, casi siempre quería cosas que estaban mal y seguramente esa no iba a ser la excepción.

— ¿Debería subir a verlo?

—Para eso te pedí que vinieras. —Le respondió James con una mirada severa— Ya yo hablé con él pero… En serio creo que te necesita, Mar.

La recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando lo escuchó decir eso. No estaba segura de eso, no sabía si ella era lo que Sirius necesitaba en ese momento, después de haber perdido a su hermano… Pero quería estar ahí.

— ¿Crees que me abra? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Si no lo hace tumbamos la puerta y ya está. —Dijo James con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Mar trató de soltar una risita pero solo le salió un ruidito amargo. Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a su amigo que él le devolvió, de manera mucho más eficiente, y luego tomó aire para dirigirse a las escaleras y caminar hacia la puerta que ya conocía.

Sirius estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, viendo la noche, esperando que le tocara la puerta. Había demasiado silencio y la había escuchado llegar, no se sorprendía, sabía que James iba a llamarla apenas había salido de su habitación.

Negó con la cabeza ante lo predecible que era su mejor amigo y le dio otro trago a su botella de whiskey. Estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente a pesar de haberla abierto hacía ya varias horas, a pesar de tener todo el sentido común nublado había logrado regularse, quería beber lo suficiente como para embriagarse… Pero no para dejar de sentir, porque quería hacerlo, quería sentirse así.

Merecía sentirlo.

Los pequeños golpes en su puerta no lo perturbaron para nada, dio otro pequeño trago sin responder, sabía que de cualquier forma entraría. Como lo hizo.

Marlene abrió la puerta, sin esperarse a que le respondiera porque sabía que no lo haría, y con lo primero que se encontró fue con que ésta estaba obstaculizada.

— ¿Qué…?

Abrió como pudo y se dio cuenta de que era una silla que estaba tirada en el piso. Suspiró y empujó con más fuerza para poder hacerse paso y entrar.

Se le atoró el aire en la garganta al ver el estado en que estaba aquella habitación, para empezar con que casi se asfixiaba por el olor a tabaco y a licor, así como la silla, estaban volcada la cama y una mesa de noche, el único mueble que se mantenía en pie era un tocador que no tenía nada encima ya que todo estaba tirado en el suelo, donde también había una botella rota de whiskey y varias colillas de cigarros.

—Ya te habías tardado.

La voz ronca de Sirius la hizo saber que, como James le había dicho, había estado gritando. Mar tragó saliva y tomó aire para poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Tenía que buscar a alguien que cumpliera mi turno. —Le respondió, con toda la normalidad que le fue posible, y cerró la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya pasaste. —Soltó Sirius, con una mueca amarga antes de volver a tomar de su botella.

Como pudo, Mar se hizo paso entre el desastre del piso y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Siéntate. —La invitó, extendiendo un brazo hacia el puesto libre junto a él— Estás en tu casa.

Vio de reojo como le hacía caso y se sentaba frente a él, recogiendo las piernas y envolviéndolas con sus brazos. El reflejo de la luna le dio directo en el rostro, iluminándola y mostrando sus facciones, tan bellas que dolían, esa noche más que nunca. Lo que más le dolía eran las marcas que ya empezaba a mostrar, de cansancio y preocupación, una cicatriz en su mejilla captó su atención y la reconoció de la última pelea que habían tenido unos días atrás.

Recordar quien se la había hecho solo hizo que la impotencia y la rabia que había sentido toda la noche se incrementaran. Suspiró con fuerza intentando controlarse y afianzó el agarre en su botella antes de darle un trago más largo.

—Se que es una pregunta estúpida y no tienes que contestarla… —Murmuró Mar, viendo hacia la calle— Pero, ¿Cómo estás?

Sirius soltó una risita agria, sin pizca de gracia, era tan mala en esa mierda de consolar como él, peor incluso.

—Pues bien, ¿no me ves? —Preguntó con ironía— Solo estoy aquí, tomándome un trago y fumando un poco, si quieres te me unes.

— ¿Y destrozar la habitación es parte de tu fiesta?

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, a pesar de saber como lucía, y en vez de sentirse avergonzado, solo sintió deseos de terminar de partir y de tumbar las pocas cosas que aún estaban de pie.

—Si a su majestad le incómoda puede ir a otra ala de la casa. —Respondió con intención y amargura.

—No vine aquí para que empezaras con tus estupideces.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras. —Le cortó él, ya sin ironía ni falsas sonrisas— Ni le dije a James que lo hiciera.

—Eso lo se, lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti.

No necesitaba que se lo dijera, lo sabía perfectamente, que ella se lo recordara solo hizo que el agujero de culpa que se había abierto dentro de él se volviera más profundo.

—Y yo vine porque quería. —Susurró Marlene, como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _Porque también me preocupo por ti._

Sirius no le respondió y ella aprovechó un momento para espiarlo por detrás de su cabello.

Estaba sudando, suponía que por el licor y el esfuerzo de haber destruido todo el lugar, tenía todos los músculos de los brazos tensionados, la vena del cuello que se le notaba cada vez que reprimía por mucho tiempo la rabia parecía a punto de explotar. Más de la mitad del cabello le caía frente a los ojos pero aún así, Mar notó que había sentimientos en éstos que no había visto nunca y que la asustaban y la lastimaban en partes iguales.

—No necesito que vengas a cuidarme. —Soltó Sirius, después de un minuto de silencio— Supongo que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer. Anda, no quiero entretenerte.

—Lo único que tenía que hacer era una guardia. —Mar se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Lidiaré con Ojoloco mañana.

—Espero que la guardia que estás perdiendo no haya sido con alguna de tus conquistas. —Le espetó con una sonrisa cruel e hiriente— Aunque lo dudo, no te la estarías perdiendo para estar aquí conmigo.

Mar apretó los dientes y movió el cuello, buscando liberar tensión y no estallar. Dos, o quizás un año atrás habría cedido ante su juego, pero ya lo conocía demasiado y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratar de hacerla enfadar, de decir eso y hacerlo parecer que se había acostado con toda la Orden, llevarla al límite para que se levantara y lo dejara solo.

Pero no lo iba a lograr.

—Pues como verás soy masoquista. —Dijo con una calma que hasta a ella la impresionó— Así que me quedó aquí contigo.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tomar. Era tan insoportablemente testaruda que lo sacaba de quicio.

—No se que estás esperando. —Gruñó él— Estoy bien, ¿no entiendes?

— ¿Así te ves cuando estás bien? —Le preguntó Mar con una ceja arqueada— Que Merlín nos salve cuando no lo estés.

—Pues lo estoy, supéralo.

—No lo estás.

—Maldita sea. —Soltó enfadado, finalmente volviéndose a verla y enfrentándose con sus ojos— ¿Por qué mierda no lo estaría? Por si no lo has notado, estamos en una guerra y adivina, miles de personas mueren a diario. ¿A mí que me importa el idiota de Regulus? Es solo un número más.

—Pues luces muy afectado para alguien a quien no le importa. —Refutó ella con firmeza, manteniéndole la mirada— Dime, ¿destruyes tu habitación por cada persona que ha muerto en esta guerra? Porque tenemos bastante tiempo en esto y no te había visto hacerlo.

El chico sentía la sangre de las venas bombeándole con furia y empezando a calentarse. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante e intensa que habría hecho que cualquiera dejara de verlo. Pero no ella.

—Vete de aquí, Marlene. —Le espetó al final.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado.

— ¡Que te vayas te dije! —Gritó Sirius, ya sin poder ni querer contenerse— No necesito, que estés aquí, _no quiero_ que estés, ¿entiendes eso?

—A mí no me interesa lo que tú quieras. —Saltó la chica, también alzando la voz— No me interesa nada de lo que me digas, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no?!

— ¡Porque eres un imbécil y aunque me digas que estás bien, yo se que no lo estás! —Le gritó Mar, empezando a desesperarse— ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¡Habla conmigo!

— ¿Y de que quieres que te hable? ¡¿Qué mierda quieren tú y James que les diga?! —Siguió gritando a la vez que se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar por la habitación, pateando lo que encontrara frente a él— ¿Quieren que me ponga a llorar como un maldito crío? Que les diga: _Oh, mi pobre y estúpido hermanito, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?_ ¡¿Es eso lo que quieren?!

—Queremos que…

— ¡Pues eso no va a pasar! —La interrumpió él, con un grito lleno de rabia y, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, dolor— ¡No tengo nada que decir al respecto de esto porque no lo vale! ¡Regulus no lo vale! ¿Quería ser una serpiente de mierda? ¿Quería tener esa asquerosa marca en el brazo? ¡Pues pagó su precio! Maldito imbécil… —Pateó con fuerza la cama que ya estaba volteada y Mar escuchó como se partía una parte— ¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que esto iba a pasar y no me escuchó! ¡Nunca quiso escuchar nada que no fueran las retorcidas mentiras de nuestros padres y mira a donde lo llevó!

—Sirius. —Intentó llamarlo Mar, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él— Esto no…

— ¡¿Por qué debería importarme?! —Continuó soltando Sirius, enajenado por la furia— ¡Él tomó sus estúpidas decisiones! ¡Era su problema, no mío! ¡Lo que haya decidido hacer con su vida es únicamente su culpa! ¡No mía, yo no tengo la culpa de una mierda!

Mar sintió como el corazón se le ponía pesado y se le apretaba el estómago, había dicho eso último no para convencerla a ella… Sino para convencerse a si mismo.

—Sirius, solo déjame…

— ¡No es mi culpa! —La ignoró, con la voz ronca y quebrada— ¡Es culpa de ella! ¡De ella y de esos malditos asesinos que…! ¡Maldita sea!

Lo último lo gritó con mucha fuerza a la vez que arrojaba la botella contra una pared, haciéndola añicos y provocando que pedazos de vidrios y gotas de whiskey saltaran por toda la habitación.

— ¡Sirius! —Gritó Mar, subiendo las manos para cubrirse— ¡Ya basta, te vas a lastimar!

— ¡Mar! —Escuchó que llamaba James— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Todo está bien! —Mintió ella, tratando de convencerse de que podía manejarlo sola. Luego volvió a caminar hacia Sirius, con cautela— Cálmate, Sirius, estás preocupando a James.

Escuchar eso hizo que por un momento la mente se le despejara y la rabia lo abandonara un poco. Tragó saliva y volvió a ver el desastre que había hecho en su habitación, la habitación de casa de James, de la casa que sus padres les habían prestado para que vivieran, habitación que él acababa de destrozar.

Porque eso era lo que él hacía. Destrozar todo. Preocupar a las pocas personas a las que les importaba, a James, a sus padres, a Mar…

Casi por inercia, caminó hacia el tocador para apoyar ambos brazos en éste, respirando pesadamente, como si le costara, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que trataba de ahogarlo y los ojos le picaban, haciéndolo sentirse más enfadado.

No se lo merecía, no se merecía que ninguna de esas personas perdiera su tiempo con él, no cuando no podía devolvérselos, cuando no podía protegerlos. Ni a James ni a Marlene ni a nadie.

Así como no había protegido a Regulus.

Subió la cabeza y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, un reflejo que le revolvió el estómago por el asco y el desprecio. Un gruñido ronco le nació desde el fondo del pecho a la vez que sentía como lo volvía a invadir la rabia.

Un segundo después, levantó un brazo y con todo el coraje que era capaz de sentir, le metió un golpe a puño cerrado al espejo del tocador, partiéndolo.

— ¡SIRIUS, BASTA! —Le gritó Mar, asustada, corriendo hacia él— ¡No hagas eso, que te…!

Pero él no la escuchaba, estaba borracho y eso le impedía sentir el dolor de su mano sangrante, así que volvió a subir el brazo para dar un segundo golpe pero Mar lo detuvo.

— ¡BASTA! —Volvió a gritarle, tomándolo por el brazo que tenía levantado y deteniéndolo— ¡Te estás lastimando, para ya! —Él intentó soltarse de su agarre pero ella lo impidió, jalándolo hacia atrás— ¡NO! ¡Ven acá! ¡Sirius, mírame!

Junto todas sus fuerzas y lo jaló hacia ella, logrando su cometido, que se diera la vuelta y se alejara del espejo pero lo hizo con tanta brusquedad que sin querer la empujó, haciéndola trastabillar y casi caer al piso.

Por suerte Mar logró recuperar el equilibrio y mantenerse de pie, aunque se tropezó y lastimó con varias cosas en el piso. Posó su mirada en él y la expresión en su rostro hizo saltar su corazón.

Sirius la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y llenos de culpa.

—Estoy bien. —Se apresuró a asegurarle— Tranquilo.

—Mar… —Masculló él, con la voz irreconocible, acercándose— Mar, no quise…

—Lo se. —Respondió la chica de inmediato— No me hiciste nada, _cálmate._

Por primera vez en la noche, decidió intentar hacer caso a esas palabras. Cerró los ojos y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, intentando despejarse, entender que si no se tranquilizaba, si no dejaba de actuar como un animal enjaulado dándose contra las rejas, iba a lastimarla.

—Shh, tranquilo… —Le susurró Mar, llevando una mano a su hombro y sobándolo, no estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar ante algo así— Está bien, estoy aquí…

Sirius subió la mirada y por primera vez en la noche entendió que sí, estaba ahí, no sabía por que, por que no se había ido… Pero estaba ahí, con él.

—Mar… —La llamó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

De manera impulsiva se acercó a ella con las claras intenciones de besarla pero Marlene apartó el rostro.

La expresión confundida con que la observó la lastimó, pero no podía permitirlo, no en ese momento cuando toda su atención estaba puesta en su mano que ahora le sujetaba el hombro, manchándola de sangre.

—Déjame ver. —Le susurró, tomándolo por la mano y examinándola— Más te vale que no te hayan quedado vidrios, ven acá…

Sin soltarlo de la mano, lo guió nuevamente hacia la ventana, él se dejó llevar, sumiso.

Mar lo obligó a sentarse y colocar su mano herida en su regazo, encendió la luz de su varita y empezó a inspeccionar. Por suerte no notó pedazos de vidrios que se hubieran quedado incrustados, pero igual tenía los nudillos rotos.

—Sabes que no se arreglarla. —Suspiró con pesar— Vas a tener que decirme como hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius asintió y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, tratando de aclararse y pensar con claridad en un hechizo correcto que no le dejara la mano peor de lo que estaba.

Le murmuró instrucciones y como pudo le explicó como hacerlo, Mar escuchó atentamente y, muerta de miedo, hizo lo que él le decía. La envolvió el alivio cuando las heridas se cerraron y la sangre dejó de brotar, dejando solo unas pocas manchas que le limpió de inmediato.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. —Le dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es obvio, ¿Cómo serías tan bueno si no? —Lo picó ella, tratando de sonreír.

Sirius quiso reírse pero no le salió nada, ya no tenía energía para fingir ni una risa irónica ni nada, estaba exhausto y seguía demasiado furioso, aunque no fuera a volver a explotar.

Mar se quedó en silencio, acariciándole los nudillos con suavidad, su corazón seguía intentando volver a su ritmo normal. Por un momento había estado aterrada, no por ella, sino porque sabía que era muy capaz de lastimarse a si mismo si no se controlaba.

—Él era el bueno.

Fue un susurro tan bajo que Marlene casi creyó que lo había imaginado. Subió la mirada y se lo encontró con los ojos rojos, con la frente recostada de la ventana, viendo hacia la noche.

—Siempre fue el bueno. —Continuó diciendo Sirius, como si hablara con alguien que no estaba ahí— El que no se metía en problemas, que no lo castigaban, que hacía todo lo que le decían…

—Me dijiste que era un imbécil. —Le recordó Mar en voz baja.

—Lo era. —Aceptó Sirius, con una sonrisa irónica y desagradable— Era un grandísimo imbécil que siempre hacía lo que todos le decían, si madre pedía algo él lo hacía, si padre quería algo Regulus se lo daba… —Suspiró y tensionó la mandíbula— Hacía caso a todo el mundo, menos a mí, a mí nunca quiso escucharme… ¿Por qué no me escuchaste, imbécil?

Jamás iba a entenderlo, él se lo había dicho, se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Sus padres estaban mal, sus tíos, Bellatrix, todos ellos estaban mal. Lo que decían no era cierto, eran mentiras asquerosas y llenas de maldad. Sirius lo supo siempre, desde incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts supo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo lo que ellos decían y eso intentó hacer entender a su hermano, se lo dijo muchas veces… Y nunca lo escuchó.

—Él no era como ellos. —Siguió diciendo con la mirada ida— Era un imbécil y un bruto que no pensaba por si mismo… Pero no era malo. No era como Avery, ni Snape, ni ninguna de esas serpientes. Él era mejor que todos ellos, era… Era mejor que yo.

Mar suspiró con fuerza tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya, sentía un ardor insoportable en el pecho y era que no soportaba ver a Sirius así. Tan herido. Vulnerable. Era desequilibrante en todo sentido. Y lo entendía, entendía como debía estarse sintiendo y eso la lastimaba, había perdido a su hermano, no importaba lo diferentes que fueran, sabía que Regulus era importante para él.

Mar no podía imaginar como sería pasar por algo así.

—Él solo quería hacerlos sentirse orgullosos. —Dijo con una risa amarga— Reparar el daño que yo había hecho… ¿Sabes que pienso? —Era la primera vez que parecía haber reparado en la presencia de la chica— Tal vez si yo hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada y me hubiese comportado como ellos querían, tal vez… Tal vez Regulus hubiera tenido oportunidad, no se habría sentido obligado a ser el hijo perfecto y así…

—Eso no lo sabes. —Le cortó Marlene, con la voz suave— No puedes saber que habría pasado.

—Pero puedo imaginarlo.

Y se lo imaginaba y era horrible, imaginaba una vida en la que no se hubiera encontrado a James en el tren a Hogwarts, una vida donde quedaba en Slytherin, sin James, sin Remus y Peter… Sin Mar. Obedeciendo y siendo un Black, yendo en contra de lo que amaba y sentía. Era asqueroso, le helaba la sangre y le daba nauseas solo de pensarlo.

Pero por primera vez en años, Sirius sintió que, quizás, no habría sido tan malo.

No si así lograba mantener a salvo a su hermano.

—Que inútil…

—No hagas eso. —Le pidió Mar.

— ¿Hacer que? —Preguntó él, volviéndose a verla, confundido.

—No te culpes por esto. —Respondió la chica, con seriedad— Esto no es tu culpa, Sirius.

Él suspiró y volvió a desviarle la mirada, ¿entonces por que sentía, tan intensamente, que sí lo era?

—Mírame… —Se acercó más él, colocándose en medio de sus piernas y tomándolo por la barbilla para hacerlo mirarla— No lo es. Regulus sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando...

—No lo sabía. —Saltó Sirius con brusquedad— ¿No me estás escuchando? Él solo hacía lo que le decían, nunca…

—Y esa fue su decisión. Fue él quien decidió hacerles caso a tus padres. —Le recordó Mar— Regulus escogió su camino, así como tú escogiste el tuyo, no puedes creer que si hubieras decidido algo diferente él habría hecho lo mismo. Él no era como tú, Sirius.

Marlene nunca conoció a Regulus más que de vista, pero igual sabía que no era como él. Nadie era como Sirius. Nadie era tan terco y subversivo, tan valiente. Lo que él había hecho, rebelarse en contra de su familia sin importarle nada, a riesgo de perder todo, no muchos podían hacer algo así. Seguramente no su hermano.

—No te culpes. —Le dijo Mar, con la voz suplicante— No lo hagas.

Ojala hubiera sido tan fácil, simplemente hacer lo que ella pedía, pero no podía, nunca podría porque siempre iba a perseguirlo ese sentimiento, esa voz que le susurraba que pudo haber hecho más.

Que pudo haberse quedado y pudo haberlo salvado.

Porque estaba borracho no le importó el momento en que sintió como algo húmedo descendía por sus mejillas y caía sobre sus piernas.

Mar sintió que el mundo alrededor de ellos se detenía en ese momento. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y la sangre abandonaba su rostro por completo.

Boqueó varias veces pero no emitió palabra. No sabía que podía decir, como podía repararlo… Porque nunca lo había visto llorar.

De repente los ojos habían empezado a picarle y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces en orden de no echarse a llorar ella también. No podía explicar lo fuerte que era ver a Sirius así… Pero no podía quebrarse. La necesitaba fuerte y entera.

—Hey, no… —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir sin que se le quebrara la voz— Todo está bien, estoy aquí…

Sirius subió la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos marrones brillantes que ella siempre llamaba _comunes_ pero que para él guardaban todo lo que necesitaba, lo que le hacía falta para recuperar la calma y la cordura.

Quería hundirse en ellos para siempre, pero como no podía, le bastaban sus labios. Así que la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él para pegar sus labios con fuerza.

Como la agarró con la guardia totalmente baja, a Mar no le dio tiempo de resistirse y como la estaba tomando con mucha fuerza no se pudo despegar. Olía a cigarro, a whiskey y a Sirius. Era demasiado para ella y por un momento no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y responderle.

En ese momento él dejó de pensar, de sentir nada que no fuera ella y sus labios. Quería eso. Lo necesitaba como el aire. Coló la otra mano por su cuello para profundizar el beso pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella se alejó.

—Sirius, espera… —Le pidió ella con la respiración agitada— No puedes… No está bien…

—No me importa. —Le cortó Sirius con la voz ronca— No importa…

Pero a ella sí le importaba, porque no sería la persona más adecuada para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones ni tendría muchísimos conocimientos, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar, era la única forma en que lograría superarlo.

—Mar, por favor. —Susurró, antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de decir algo. Suspiró— No quiero pensar en nada, solo… Solo quiero olvidar, _por favor_.

Mar no pudo hacer nada en contra del tono tan suplicante y necesitado de su voz, la derritió por completo y de repente se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo con ganas. Sirius la tomó por la espalda y la pegó más hacia él, queriéndose perder dentro de ella, ocultarse de todo, de aquel asqueroso dolor que no ya no quería cerca.

Como la cama estaba volcada, se deslizaron hacia el piso donde empezaron las caricias y los toques con dobles intenciones. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello donde besó, succionó y mordió cada centímetro de piel que pudo encontrar, haciéndola respirar más pesadamente mientras comenzaba a desnudarla a tientas, sintiéndola estremecerse ante sus avances.

Marlene se dejó hacer, no conociendo otra forma de hacerlo sentir mejor pero queriendo ayudarlo de cualquier manera posible. Porque él tenía que estar bien, necesitaban que estuviera bien para seguir adelante en medio de todo ese desastre. Odiaba admitirlo y no lo haría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante si él se derrumbaba. Así que lo dejó desnudarla y ella hizo lo mismo con él, hincados sobre el suelo, con la luna como testigo de todas sus acciones.

Para ese momento ya Sirius conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección, sabía donde tocar y como tocar, conocía cada marca, lunar y cicatriz, incluso las nuevas, no había nada que ella pudiera ocultarle. Y sin embargo, esa noche, lo memorizó todo de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla, besarla, desde el rostro hasta los pies, quería grabarse todo muy bien porque no sabía cuando lo perdería. Esa guerra se estaba llevando por delante todo lo que encontrara y si algún día no podía volver a sentir ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, al menos podría recordarlo.

Le besaba la parte baja del vientre y la sentía temblar, soltar pequeños gemidos y jadeos, y por primera vez, esos sonidos no le estaban llenando el ego, llenaban algo más, más profundo, algo que no quería detenerse a analizar.

A los minutos ya habían cambiado de posición, ahora era él quien estaba acostado sobre el suelo mientras ella lo llenaba de besos húmedos y apasionados, besos que bajaban, bajaban… Y seguían bajando. Sirius soltó un gemido ronco y anhelante cuando sintió sus labios calientes engulléndolo, enredó los dedos en su cabello y empezó a mover las caderas, despacio, siguiendo el ritmo que ella marcaba y que lo estaba enloqueciendo, que lo hacía olvidar absolutamente todo. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, que casi se deja ir, pero la noche no podía acabar en otro lugar que no fuera adentro de Mar.

Y así lo hizo, se acomodó sobre sus piernas y entró en ella, haciendo que Mar gimiera y se removiera, enredó las piernas en su cintura y movió las caderas contras las suyas, instándolo a continuar, a tomarla hasta que las primeras luces del día entraran por la ventana.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a que todo fuera rápido y apasionado y fuerte, que pensó que enloquecería cuando lo sintió moverse lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando cada movimiento y temblor que ganaba de ella.

—Sirius… —Gimoteó, más desesperada de lo que hubiera querido pero sin importarle— Por favor…

—Shh… —La calló él, besándola.

Se movía tan lento que Marlene pensó que lo estaba haciendo para torturarla, pensó en intentar volver a decir algo pero de repente golpeó un punto especialmente sensible que la hizo gemir sobre sus labios y olvidar cualquier protesta. Siguió con la misma velocidad pero ella ya no se quejaba, se sentía demasiado bien, estaba llegando a todos los lugares correctos y no concebía la idea de pedirle que cambiara en algo lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía como algo empezaba a jalar en la parte baja de su vientre, como iba construyéndose dentro de ella. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se separó del beso pero solo para echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras decía su nombre entre gemidos.

Escucharla soltar su nombre, embriagada por el placer, lo puso a mil y sin embargo no apresuró su ritmo, siguió moviéndose despacio, porque lo necesitaba así, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, por esa noche, algo más que solo sexo.

Como siempre, la dejó correrse primero para poder observarla, trémula entre sus brazos, partiéndose en pedazos justo debajo y alrededor de él. La sensación de lo último fue suficiente para llevarlo también hasta el clímax, se movió un par de veces más antes de acabar dentro de ella con un gruñido ronco a la vez que enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

Lo hicieron otra vez esa misma noche, con ella sobre él ahora marcando el ritmo que fue igual de lento, tan diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero tan delicioso que los hacía preguntarse porque no lo habían hecho así antes.

Cuando terminaron, él la colocó a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola. Mar, exhausta, lo abrazó devuelta, pegando sus pechos, no queriendo perder su contacto.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó ella, lanzando su aliento caliente contra su rostro.

—Por si no lo habías notado antes, Mar, esa cara de hace un minuto es la que pongo cuando me siento increíblemente bien. —Respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

Mar rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco, le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo, aliviada de verlo volver a ser él mismo. Sirius le sonrió con sinceridad y le pasó un pulgar por el pómulo rápida pero suavemente.

Sirius abrió la boca pero ella negó con la cabeza, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no queriendo escucharlo. Él asintió, entendiéndola, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de no seguir tan atormentados como hacía unas horas atrás, aún estaban bañados en culpa y ella no sabía como impedirlo, como hacerlo comprender que no había razón para que se sintiera así… Entendió entonces, que Sirius probablemente nunca fuera a poder liberarse de ese sentimiento y por segunda vez en la noche, Marlene sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, porque no era justo, no quería verlo así, sintiendo así, no a la persona que ella…

Calló a sus pensamientos antes de que siguieran su curso y se tensó entre sus brazos, se miró en el reflejo de sus ojos y comprobó lo que había estado a punto de pensar. Rápidamente le desvío la mirada y escondió el rostro en su pecho, demasiado conmocionada, asustada, de ella misma, de él, de sus sentimientos.

—Mar…

—Lo se. —Le cortó rápidamente— Yo… Yo también.

Sirius tragó saliva y afianzó su agarre en ella, no queriendo que se fuera a ningún lado.

—No cambia nada. —La escuchó susurrar.

—No. —Respondió él, muy por lo bajo— Claro que no.

Era una mentira, claro, aquello lo cambiaba todo, aunque ellos no lo admitieran, aunque no fueran a hablarlo, aunque su relación siguiera los mismos términos que había tenido siempre. Cambiaba todo, o habría sido así para otras personas.

Pero no para ellos. Todo tenía que seguir igual. Ahora más que nunca. Porque cambiar y arriesgarse a perderse el uno al otro, era algo que ninguno iba a soportar.

—Trata de dormir algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Acabas de drenarme, McKinnon, no se me hará muy difícil…

—Imbécil. —Rió contra su pecho— Buenas… La hora que sea.

—Duerme bien, Mar.

Sirius tomó una manta que estaba en el piso y los cubrió con eso. Fue solo gracias a ella que logró conciliar el sueño esa noche, olvidando a su hermano, decidido a no pensar en eso nunca más. Porque ya no había nada que pensar.

Se durmieron esa noche con el conocimiento de que era mejor seguir como estaban, jugando del lado seguro, donde nada podía arruinarse.

Porque el que no se arriesga no gana, pero tampoco pierde.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **He vuelto por aquí con otra parte de este mini fic, como les dije, fue más dramática que las otras dos y lamentablemente la siguiente será peor.**

 **Aunque mi versión de como afrontó Sirius la muerte de Regulus no es** _ **tan**_ **diferente las que ya existen por ahí, me pareció que no podía escribir un fic de la relación entre él y Marlene, sin mencionar esta parte de su vida que debe haber sido tan dolorosa para él. Y lo último pues, sigue siendo Sirius, las palabras no son su mejor forma de lidiar con el dolor, tiene otros métodos.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y me encantara leer sus comentarios y críticas, así que si tienen algo que decir pueden dejármelo allá en la cajita de reviews. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de LU(:**

 **Y para no dejar de responder reviews anónimos pero no queriendo llenar el encabezado con palabras, voy a hacerlo por aquí abajo.**

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Y bueno, ya en la próxima parte podremos ver completamente que le ocurrió a la familia de Mar, pero sí obvio es por causa de Bellatrix. Tu forma de describir la relación de Marlene y Sirius es bastante acertada y como vimos en esta parte, ellos saben que sienten algo más de lo que admiten pero también saben que si desean dar otro paso corren muchos riesgos de perder esa relación que han construido. ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! ¡Te mando un beso y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAA! Primero que todo, gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia! Me encanta tener tu opinión por aquí también y me alegra saber que te esté gustando. Habrás visto que esta no estuvo tan llena de comedia como las otras dos y es que ya entramos en la parte dramática de la trama, por eso las primeras fueron más Light, para aclimatarnos antes del desastre. Respondiendo a los otros capítulos, obviamente que la familia de Mar ama a Sirius, ¿Quién no lo haría? Si ella es la primera, aunque quiera negarlo. Mira, yo no había pensado** _ **mucho**_ **en el tema de James y Lily mientras escribía esa escena en la que él llega porque duele demasiado y pues que me lo recordaras me puso medio depre jajajaj, pero bueno aunque por una parte tienes razón y sí es bastante agridulce saber que James está ahí mientras Lily está sola y Harry igual, pues hay que recordar que él no lo sabía, como siempre he dicho: no le defiendo lo indefendible, pero al menos aquí estaba salvando a su mejor amigo, no estaba solo "jugando", pero por supuesto que entiendo que lo veas de esa forma. Y en otros temas más alegres: Sirius está tan celoso que en serio pienso que si no se calma le saldrán canas JAJJAJA. Mira, sobre la orden de Crouch de "matar antes de capturar" yo creo que es muy fuerte y personalmente no estoy de acuerdo, porque sí, hay mortífagos que no merecían nada más (Bellatrix, Rodolphus, etc…) Pero también hay que recordar que por estas ganas locas del Ministerio y del mismo Crouch de limpiar el mundo a lo loco, a Sirius lo metieron preso sin juicio, pudieron matarlo y todo por un mal entendido, así que creo que todo el mundo merece ser juzgado, sin importar quien sea. Claro, esa es solo mi opinión(: Y con eso me despido por aquí, espero que te haya gustado también esta parte y que no te importe que te respondiera al final, no quería mezclarlo con el de LU pero tampoco ponerlo arriba. ¡Te mando muchos saludos y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto(L)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso _: Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **4.**

 _But when the fear comes and I drift towards the ground,_ _  
_ _I am lucky that you're around._

Supo que algo iba mal apenas aterrizó en aquel pueblo costero, ese en el que había pasado tanto tiempo durante los últimos años que ya se conocía de memoria.

Fue muy fácil darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien. La fría brisa marina se coló por debajo de su ropa y su abrigo, clavándose en sus huesos como queriendo paralizarlo. El aire, ya de por si húmedo y pesado por la cercanía a la costa, parecía dispuesto a aplastarlo todo y el olor a salitre y arena estaba mezclado con la esencia putrefacta que siempre dejaba la magia negra.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. No se escuchaba nada en la calle ni adentro de las casas, todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo habían huido, aterrados, ante la escalofriante calavera que adornaba el cielo justo encima de la casa de los McKinnon. La luz verde que desprendía era lo único que iluminaba aquella noche sin luna ni estrellas.

A Sirius la imagen le cortó la respiración de golpe.

En el momento que se plató frente a la cerca de la propiedad sintió como si sus pulmones, su cerebro y su corazón se detenían a una sola voz, dejándolo sin la capacidad de sentir nada que no fuera un miedo paralizante y esa rabia cegadora.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a los rastros de cordura que se le estaban escurriendo rápidamente y formular un pensamiento racional, pensar en una solución y no en como su alma parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo.

Quiso pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la voz de Marlene diciéndole que no iría a su guardia de esa noche y que se quedaría en casa. Tampoco quería recordar las veces que le había comentado que debía proteger el lugar y ella le había dicho que no era necesario, sus padres no se metían con nadie, ¿Quién podría hacerles daño?

Apretó la mandíbula y quiso golpearse al pensar en todas las veces que se le había pasado por la mente pedirle que se fuera, que se ocultara, porque Bellatrix la estaba buscando y no la iba a dejar en paz, pero jamás le dijo nada, confiado de que ella sería más fuerte que esa psicópata.

Frente a él tenía la prueba de su equivocación.

Tenía que entrar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo y aún así no podía, no lograba mover las piernas por miedo a lo que encontraría adentro.

Entonces el sonido de una aparición junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó la varita de manera automática y se giró bruscamente, preparado para encontrarse con algún asqueroso Mortífago en el que descargar toda la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

Pero no era un Mortífago.

Sintió que le devolvían la vida en el momento que reparó en su presencia. Volvió a respirar, por primera vez desde que había llegado, y el corazón se le disparó a tal velocidad que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, el alivio inundando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo más sensato era asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa pero su mente no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera su presencia.

—Mar. —La voz le salió en un hilo delgadísimo pero seguía demasiado perturbado como para que le importara— Mar, y-yo pensé que…

Pero ella no podía escucharlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. A pesar de que Sirius estaba muriéndose de miedo y de alivio por verla, ella no podía pensar en él.

Su atención fluctuaba entre la marca tenebrosa y su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta había sido derribada y los cristales de las ventanas estaban todos rotos, permitiendo que el olor a magia negra inundara toda la calle.

Marlene parpadeó varias veces, intentando asegurare de que estaba viendo correctamente. Quiso creer que no, que no estaba pasando, que la imagen frente a ella no era real, que era solo otra de esas pesadillas que la atormentaban durante las pocas noches que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Pero no lo era y lo sabía.

— ¿Mar? —Volvió a llamarla Sirius, confundido al ver que no le hacía caso.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, gritarle por no haberle dicho que saldría y haberlo hecho pasar ese susto, besarla y deshacerse así de todo el pánico que había sentido unos momentos antes. Estaba a punto de hacerlo todo a la vez cuando reparó en la mirada desencajada de la chica y fue como si devolvieran la razón.

No, Mar no había estado en la casa. Pero su familia sí.

Dio un paso hacia ella pero Mar salió corriendo hacia la puerta, ignorándolo por completo.

En otro momento Sirius se hubiera sentido ofendido por como ella estaba pasando por alto su presencia pero el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era detenerla, porque él sabía lo que encontraría adentro y no quería que ella lo viera.

— ¡Mar, espera! —Le gritó tomándola por el brazo, deteniéndola, justo cuando estaba por entrar— Espera un momento.

Escuchar su voz y sentir su agarre la sorprendió muchísimo. Volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al finalmente notar que estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño y miró intermitentemente entre el rostro de Sirius y la mano que le sostenía el brazo, tratando de entender que demonios pretendía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de lo estrangulada que sonaba su voz— ¡Suéltame!

—Solo espera un momento. —Repitió Sirius, intentando no sonar suplicante pero fallando— Espera a que…

— ¡No voy a esperar una mierda! —Gritó Marlene, forcejeando para soltarse— ¡Tengo que entrar, imbécil! ¿Qué demonios te…?

— ¡No, Marlene, escúchame! ¡No puedes…!

— ¿Qué no puedo? —Abrió mucho los ojos, la rabia y la indignación bañándole le rostro y la voz— ¡Esta es mi casa, mi familia está ahí dentro! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Mar, por favor, solo…

— ¡Que me sueltes te dije! —Con la mano libre sacó su varita y se la puso debajo de la barbilla— ¡Sirius, suéltame o te juro que…!

— ¡Bien, bien! —Aceptó él, soltándola con más brusquedad de la necesaria, enfadado por su tozudez incluso en ese momento— Vamos a entrar.

No quería hacerlo pero no era idiota y sabía que si no la soltaba iba a maldecirlo y a entrar de cualquier forma. Prefería hacerlo con ella.

Mar le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de volver a guardar la varita y darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa. Pasó por encima de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la cerradura estaba destruida.

Una brisa fría le dio en el rostro mientras caminaba por pasillo de la entrada, todos los retratos que su madre había colgado en las paredes estaban esparcidos por el piso, los pedazos de vidrio regados por todas partes.

Entonces la golpeó la realidad y se detuvo en seco. Sintió el miedo calándole los huesos y tuvo que tragar con fuerza para no salir corriendo, por fin era plenamente consciente de lo que podía encontrar. De lo que iba a encontrar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Sirius detrás de ella— ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien pero tenía que estarlo.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y contó mentalmente, intentando mantener el cerebro en frío, recordar lo que les habían enseñado, permanecer en la calma y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

—Revisa la sala y el jardín de atrás. Yo iré a la cocina.

La monotonía y sequedad en su voz le puso al chico los pelos de punta pero no se atrevió a comentarle nada ni a contrariarla, así que asintió aunque ella no pudiera verlo y se dirigió a donde le había indicado.

Se separaron y Mar empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina, retrasando el momento, tomándose su tiempo en cada paso, aferrándose con las uñas a los pocos segundos que le quedaban de la vida que había conocido.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina y sintió como se quedaba fría al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba obstaculizada. Por un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que no le recostó reconocer.

—Papá…

Temblando de pies a cabeza, se arrodilló junto a su padre, luchando contra las lágrimas y contra el dolor agudo que quería desgarrarle el pecho y adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Acercó sus manos a él y las pasó por su cuerpo tratando infructuosamente de buscar una solución, algo que arreglar, una forma de repararlo. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de perplejidad que la acompañaría para el resto de su vida. Bizarramente, se sintió agradecida, no presentaba mayor daño, a simple vista todo lucía bien, lo habían hecho rápido, su padre no había sufrido.

Se mordió el labio inferior que no dejaba de temblar, y le dedicó una sonrisa rota al hombre que la había hecho quien era, que la había tratado tanto como a una princesa como a una guerrera, que le había repetido hasta el cansancio que podía lograr lo que se propusiera, que le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a defenderse y a pelear por lo que quería.

Recordó como de pequeña la subía a sus hombros y ella sentía que podía ver el mundo desde esa altura. Era el hombre más grande y fuerte que había conocido.

Y ahora ya no estaba.

Marlene apartó el pensamiento de golpe para evitar desmoronarse y suspiró con muchísima fuerza, acercó una mano temblorosa a su rostro y le cerró los ojos.

Se quedó unos segundos más junto a su padre intentando recuperar las fuerzas que ya no sabía de donde sacar. Finalmente se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado lo rodeó y entró a la cocina.

La pequeña mesa donde había comido desde que tenía memoria estaba prácticamente desecha y en la esquina más alejada, estaba su madre.

Mar jadeó y alejó rápidamente la mirada, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se aferró de una repisa que tenía cerca para no irse de lado, la imagen le había sacado el aire de un golpe y el dolor amenazaba con vencerla.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pudieron ser minutos o segundos, hasta que logró recuperar la entereza y valentía necesaria para abrir los ojos y volver lentamente la cabeza.

Con la mente tan fría como pudo, analizó el lugar y dándose cuenta de cómo estaban los cuerpos, entendió que su padre había intentado protegerla y por eso estaba en la puerta.

En menos de dos zancadas ya había llegado junto a su madre que había quedado sentada contra una de las encimeras, en el filo de ésta Mar pudo detectar una oscura mancha de sangre y supo que se había golpeado la cabeza al recibir la maldición.

Le tomó el rostro y lo movió hacia ella para poderla ver a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre deseó haber heredado y que durante toda su vida le habían bastado para mantenerse serena, para recordar que nada era tan malo como parecía y que las cosas tenían una solución. Eso ojos que siempre habían estado llenos de amor y de cosas bonitas y que nunca más le devolverían la mirada.

Ahora estaban vacíos, sin vida.

—Mamá… —La llamó como si fuera a reaccionar, con una voz partida que no reconoció— Mamá, yo…

Quiso pedir perdón pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo.

Le acarició el rostro y luego subió las manos a su cabello, intentando peinarla, hacerla lucir como la mujer impecable que toda la vida había sido. La más bella de todas.

Mientras hacía eso, sintió que una parte de su corazón se desprendía y se evaporaba dentro de su pecho, desapareciendo, haciendo imposible que algún día volviera a estar completo.

Sentía el llanto rasgándole la garganta y por un momento quiso ceder, quiso envolver los brazos en el cadáver de su madre y por última vez recibir ese abrazo capaz de curar todos los males del mundo. Quiso arrojarse sobre su pecho y llorar hasta quedarse seca o hasta que su madre despertara y la calmara como cuando era una niña.

Pero eso no pasaría y ella tenía que controlarse.

Las palabras que Ojoloco les había repetido hasta el cansancio resonaban en su mente _«Las lágrimas ni sirven de nada ni despiertan muertos, recorran el lugar y cuando terminen pueden lloriquear todo lo que quieran»._

Aún tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos, hasta entonces no podía quebrarse. Se volvió a tragar las lágrimas y al igual que había hecho con su padre, colocó dos dedos sobre los ojos de su madre y se los cerró. Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba parado en el jardín, viendo el cuerpo de quien siempre había considerado su hermano favorito de Mar.

En ese momento lo único que podía recordar era a Eliot McKinnon con su uniforme azul Ravenclaw y su placa de prefecto, dejándolo andar por los pasillos fuera de hora y poniéndole puntos en lugar de quitárselos cuando hacía una broma demasiado buena. Siempre le había caído mejor porque desde que lo recordaba habían compartido el mismo gusto por hacer rabiar a Marlene.

Y ahora, todo eso había acabado, del chico que había conocido solo quedaba un cuerpo frío y vacío, con sangre seca saliendo por las orejas y la nariz. Sirius apretó los puños sintiendo como el pecho le rugía con rabia, la hija de puta no le había bastado con matarlo, antes se había tomado el tiempo para torturarlo.

Le dedicó una última mirada a su antiguo compañero de colegio y se volvió para entrar a la casa.

Llegó al salón y se detuvo nuevamente en el cuerpo que había encontrado primero. Nick tenía la varita en la mano, señal clara de que había intentado dar batalla sin éxito, fue cuando Sirius reparó en que era imposible que Bellatrix hubiera estado sola, seguro había traído a un buen número de enfermos con ella.

También tenía sangre lo que significaba que, igual que con su hermano, se habían detenido a _divertirse_ antes de matarlo.

Sirius tragó saliva, pensando en como aquel sujeto siempre había sido la única persona que podía abrazar a Mar en público sin que ella se pusiera arisca e incómoda, la chica siempre acudía al mayor de sus hermanos cuando necesitaba algo, la había enseñado a fumar y a beber. De repente todo lo que pudo ver, fueron los ojos de Marlene, brillando con admiración y cariño cada vez que le hablaba de su hermano.

Entonces, por alguna razón, su mente viajó hacia Regulus y la noche en la que había muerto. Sirius había pasado años enfadado con su hermano pero recordaba perfectamente como se había sentido al enterarse de su muerte.

Mar, en cambio, adoraba a sus hermanos. El solo imaginarse su reacción al verlos así fue demasiado perturbador.

Por eso al oír sus pasos acercándose, Sirius corrió hacia la puerta y se plantó ahí, bloqueándole el paso.

—Mar, no…

Pero las palabras se le perdieron en el camino y por segunda vez en la noche, sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Marlene caminaba hacia él con la cabeza levantada y el rostro lleno de dolor escondido. Pero lo que desequilibró por completo al chico fue ver las espesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Nunca la había visto llorar y al hacerlo sintió que las venas se le llenaban de ira y que las ganas que desde hacía ya un año tenía de matar a Bellatrix con sus propias manos se incrementaban.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Sirius sintió como se le atoraba la respiración en la garganta.

—Mis padres están en la cocina. —Le susurró con la voz ronca.

El corazón se le cayó al estómago al entender a que se refería. No sabía que hacer ni que decirle, a pesar de las lágrimas Mar lucía calmada y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. Podía no ser un experto pero sabía que eso no estaba bien.

— ¿Revisaste el jardín? —Le preguntó la chica intentando ver detrás de él. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos Sirius asintió— ¿Eliot…?

Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a asentir lentamente. Sabiendo por experiencia propia que era mejor recibir todas las malas noticias juntas, abrió la boca.

—Nick también. —Soltó de golpe.

— ¿Ah? —Mar abrió mucho los ojos, confundida— P-pero Nick… Nick tenía que trabajar, él no…

Sirius negó con la cabeza, haciéndola saber que no había sido así. Él no tenía idea de eso, no sabía porque no había ido a trabajar como debía, la única respuesta que encontró fue que el destino era una mierda.

Mar se fue un poco de lado y se tuvo que recostar de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, tenía la boca abierta y la mirada puesta en ningún lado, lucía perdida y confundida y Sirius lo único que quería era golpear todo y jalarse el cabello por la rabia y la impotencia de verla así.

Más lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica pero ella ni se inmutó ni se molestó en secarlas. Fue cuando Sirius entendió que Marlene no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

De repente la rubia pareció salir del transe y volver en si, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Alex. —Soltó de manera casi imperceptible.

Antes de que a él le diera tiempo de asimilar lo que había dicho, Marlene se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Un segundo después Sirius se sintió como un idiota e inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de ella.

— ¡Alex! —Gritó Mar subiendo las escaleras, recibiendo como respuesta nada más que el eco de su voz— ¡Alex! ¿Dónde estás?

Llegó al segundo piso con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y la respiración agitada como si no hubiera subido esas mismas escaleras un millón de veces. Las puertas habían sido derribadas, pasó frente a la suya y de reojo pudo ver que estaba totalmente destruida pero no le importó, toda su atención estaba concentrada en llegar a la habitación del fondo, donde dormía su hermanito.

— ¡Alex, ya…!

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar sintió la mano de Sirius cerrándose alrededor de su brazo, deteniéndola y haciéndola girar hacia él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Le gritó, furiosa y desesperada— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que buscarlo!

—Mar, por favor. —Le pidió él sin soltarla— Solo escúchame…

— ¡No! ¡No te quiero escuchar! —Quiso volver a sacar su varita pero Sirius la tomó por el otro brazo, inmovilizándola— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré! —Empezó a gritarle Sirius— ¡No voy a dejar que veas eso!

— ¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Puede estar herido, me necesita, él…!

— ¡MARLENE, NO!

El grito de Sirius resonó por toda la casa y logró que Mar se pasmara y dejará de forcejear con él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y aflojó el agarre de sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y bajó la voz.

—No está herido, Mar. —Le susurró, odiando cada palabra— Aquí no hay heridos.

Vio como los ojos marrones que más le gustaban en el mundo se abrían hasta casi dejar el rostro de la chica que en ese momento se bañó de comprensión. Abrió la boca y balbuceó incoherencias por unos segundos.

Sirius se tensó y aguantó la respiración, seguro de que finalmente ella iba a quebrarse.

Pero no fue así.

De repente Marlene cerró la boca, sus ojos se oscurecieron y el rostro se le tiñó de rabia y odio.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar o impedirlo, ella se alejó de su agarre con una fuerza que no le conocía.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y por un momento Sirius pensó que lo ignoraría y que entraría a la habitación de Alex, pero en cambio, Mar se dio la vuelta y se apareció.

A Sirius le tomó un segundo procesar lo que había pasado, parpadeó varias veces con la mirada fija en el punto donde la rubia había estado hasta hacía nada. De repente salió del shock y entendió todo.

Solo había un lugar al que Marlene podía ir en ese momento.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Sirius, pateando el suelo con fuerza por la rabia de no haberse dado cuenta antes, y se apareció.

El camino de tierra que guiaba a la Mansión Lestrange y al que tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse era tan escalofriante como podía esperarse, a ambos lados del sendero se elevaban grandes árboles desnudos y algunos con unas pocas hojas secas, los sonidos de la noche provenían de criaturas que Sirius nunca había visto y sabía que ese no era el momento para hacerlo.

No le costó nada reconocerla avanzando rápidamente hacia las luces de la casa que se distinguían de fondo, se apresuró a seguirla sintiendo como el enfado se le subía a la cabeza y ahora no contra Bellatrix ni sus aliados.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Preguntó entre dientes, tratando de no gritar, cuando llegó junto a ella y se le plantó enfrente— Vámonos de aquí.

—Quítate del medio.

—No.

—Sirius, quítate. —Le ordenó Marlene con una mirada asesina y la mandíbula apretada— Quítate ya.

— ¿Y si no lo hago que? —Quiso saber él, de manera altanera— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me echarás una maldición y te lanzarás a una misión suicida?

—Déjame en paz. —Intentó pasarle por un lado pero Sirius volvió a moverse, bloqueándole el paso, irritándola— ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

— ¡Eso es, Marlene! ¡Grita! ¡Grita muy fuerte para que todos sepan que estamos aquí y vengan a matarnos! —Le espetó Sirius, alzando la voz, sabiendo que si no se controlaban eso sería justo lo que pasaría— ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! ¿Ah?

— ¡Maldita sea, déjame de una vez! —Volvió a gritar la chica, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y empujándolo— ¡No es tu problema! ¡Vete de aquí!

— ¡Pero claro que es mi problema! —La tomó por ambos brazos, haciendo que dejara de empujarlo, reprimiendo las ganas de batuquearla hasta que reaccionara— ¡¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que llegues hasta allá?! ¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Sí voy a llegar y tú no me lo vas a impedir! —Seguía removiéndose con ganas pero esta vez él la sostenía con más fuerza— ¡Sirius, déjame ir!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué pretendes, Marlene? ¿Ir hasta allá y tomar el té con Bellatrix? ¡Te van a matar!

— ¡Pues que me mate! ¡No me importa! —Gritó ella, con la voz desgarrada— ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Ella me quería a mí! ¡Me estaba buscando a mí y por eso los mató!

— ¡¿Y que pretendes hacer?! ¿Enfrentarte a ella tú sola? —Empezaba a escuchar movimiento dentro de la propiedad y estaba luchando para no perder el control de los nervios— ¡Usa la maldita cabeza, Marlene! ¡No habrás dado el primer paso adentro de esa casa cuando ya tendrás a diez Mortífagos frente a ti!

— ¡Te dije que no me importa! ¡No me interesa lo que hagan conmigo! ¡No me importa si me matan!

— ¡Pues a mí si me importa! ¡Me importa lo que te pase y no voy a dejar que te mates por nada!

— ¡¿Por nada?! ¡Mi familia no es nada, maldito imbécil! —Gritó Mar, furiosa, botando más lágrimas y removiéndose con más fuerza— ¡Mis padres y mis hermanos están muertos así que no te atrevas a decirme que eso es _nada_!

— ¡Y que tú mueras también no va a cambiarlo! —Marlene dejó de moverse cuando lo escuchó decirle eso. Sirius suspiró con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en los suyos— No va a cambiarlo, Mar, nada lo hará.

Mar parpadeó varias veces, finalmente dándose cuenta de la humedad que caía por su rostro, permitiéndose por fin entender lo que estaba pasando, dejando que las palabras de Sirius, y las suyas propias, calaran en su mente.

 _«Mis padres y mis hermanos están muertos»_

Muertos. Su familia había muerto. Todos.

 _«No va a cambiarlo, Mar, nada lo hará»_

No, nada iba a cambiar, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Todo estaba hecho ya.

Se había quedado sola.

Sintió como una mezcla de miedo, pánico y _dolor_ nacía desde su corazón y se extendía a cada rincón de su cuerpo, desgarrándola, abriéndose camino dentro de ella para que cada célula pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

Se puso fría, rígida, sintiéndose vacía, como si aquellos nefastos sentimientos le hubieran arrancado el alma de un tajo. Se le nubló la visión y lo único que fue capaz de impedir que cayera al suelo fueron unas manos que la sujetaban.

Sirius la miró atentamente mientras su piel palidecía y se ponía más blanca de lo que nunca la había visto, casi podía confundirse con la nieve, parecía que le habían drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo. Entonces bajó la cabeza y varios espasmos le recorrieron el cuerpo antes de soltar un sollozo agudo, desgarrador y agónico.

Un sonido que le heló las venas y que él nunca iba a olvidar.

Mar empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y fue cuando la soltó pero simplemente para poderla envolver en sus brazos. Ella se dejó hacer y siguió llorando, cada vez con más ganas y más dolor.

Sirius suspiró y aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que la dejara y fuera él mismo a la mansión a buscar a quien la había puesto así, sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí. Así que la apretó más y se aparecieron.

Marlene supo que se habían marchado pero no adivinó de inmediato donde aparecieron, no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera en el dolor que la estaba atormentando, en las imágenes de los cuerpos de sus padres y en su casa destruida. En el sentimiento de culpa que poco a poco estaba comiéndosela por dentro.

Lloraba como nunca había llorado en su vida, sollozaba con fuerza, dejando salir sonidos estrangulados de agonía que no sabía que era capaz de hacer, pero no le importaba. No le importaba que Sirius la viera así, que ya nunca fuera a verla como la mujer fuerte que se había esmerado tanto en hacerle saber que era.

No le importaba nada. Porque lo había perdido todo.

Una oleada de rabia se unió a todos los demás sentimientos que estaba sintiendo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Estaba furiosa. Con Bellatrix. Con esa Guerra. Con el mundo. Y sobre todo, con ella misma.

Gimió con rabia y se alejó de Sirius de golpe, arrepintiéndose al sentir el frío de la noche envolviéndola.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó con la voz ronca, confundida, al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

—No lo se. —Respondió Sirius con sinceridad.

Mar dio varias vueltas recorriendo el lugar, levantando la arena bajo sus pies mientras lo hacía.

Se detuvo cuando tuvo de frente el océano, oscuro y calmado, burlándose de ella, haciéndola saber con cada ola que rompía contra la orilla que al mundo le importaba una mierda su dolor, que la vida seguía su curso aunque la de ella acabara de desmoronarse.

Dejó salir otro sollozo y se dejó caer de rodillas contra la arena, lastimándose pero recibiendo el dolor físico con gusto, esperando que ayudara a aliviar el otro. Enterró las manos en las palmas y siguió llorando.

Sirius caminó hacia ella y estiró una mano pero no llegó a tocarla, no sabía si debía hacerlo, no sabía nada. Verla así le estaba destrozando la cordura y saber que ese había sido el propósito de todo lo hizo sentir enfermo y culpable.

Era su culpa y lo sabía.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en señal de frustración y tomó aire intentando buscar una solución, una forma de calmarla, pero no encontraba nada. Una parte de él pensó en llevársela e ir a buscar a Lily, la pelirroja sabría que hacer, sabría consolarla y hacer que todo mejorara.

Pero otra parte, una más insistente, no quería buscar a nadie. Quería ser él quien estuviera ahí para Mar, quería poder ayudarla aunque no tuviera ni puta idea de cómo y aunque posiblemente fuera a arruinarlo.

Así que tragó grueso, suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejándola llorar, sin tocarla porque no sabía si lo rechazaría, pero después de unos minutos no pudo con el cosquilleo en su mano y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

Mar tuvo un escalofrío al sentirlo y por un segundo quiso quitárselo de encima de un manotazo, a pesar de saber que todo lo había hecho por su bien, seguía enfadada con él por haber sido tan insoportablemente necio y ponerle tantas trabas toda la noche.

Pero lo único que logró hacer fue mover más la cabeza hacia su tacto, queriendo encontrar consuelo en cualquier parte. En Sirius.

Sin dejar de llorar se movió para quedar sentada en la arena y se giró hacia él. Ignorando su mirada de sorpresa le echó los brazos al cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, mojándole el hombro con sus lágrimas.

Sirius primero se quedó estático, sorprendido ante su arrebato, pero un momento después logró recomponerse y la abrazó devuelta, pegándola más hacia él para con una mano acariciarle el cabello y con la otra la espalda.

Junto al sonido tranquilizador de las olas, Mar encontró entre sus brazos el consuelo que estaba buscando y aunque aún le dolía todo, hasta respirar, sentía que empezaba a calmarse, o al menos a pensar con claridad. Se movió más contra los brazos de Sirius, queriendo fundirse en su cuerpo, sabiendo que si lo soltaba se perdería.

—Es mi culpa. —Sollozó contra su hombro después de varios minutos de silencio— Todo es mi culpa…

—Cállate. No es cierto. — _Es mía, es mi culpa—_ No tienes la culpa de nada.

—Yo debía protegerlos. —Siguió diciendo Mar, ignorándolo— Ese era mi trabajo y no lo hice…

—No seas ridícula, Marlene. —Chasqueó Sirius, con furia y dolor contenidos—Esto no es tu culpa.

—Solo dices eso por decirlo. —Murmuró con amargura.

— ¿Y yo desde cuando hago eso?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—No es cierto.

—Pero claro que sí, yo siempre te he dicho la verdad… Bueno, _siempre_ es una palabra muy grande pero tú entiendes…

Mar quiso maldecirlo por hacer chistes en ese momento pero solo alcanzó a soltar una risa, no porque le hubiera hecho gracia, no porque se sintiera mejor, no fue una risa feliz pero sí aliviada.

Aliviada al saber que aunque todo estuviera hecho ruinas, aún tenía ese pedacito de normalidad junto a ella.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí. —Le susurró Sirius, empezando a mecerla de manera torpe y descoordinada— Todo estará bien…

Marlene se mordió el labio para no sollozar y asintió a pesar de saber que mentía.

A pesar de saber que ya nada volvería a estar bien.

* * *

 **Hola, mis amores.**

 **Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda y les dije que este capítulo sería muy triste y dramático pues ahí lo tienen. Creo que la tragedia no es mucho mi fuerte así que no se que tal haya quedado, espero que no muy ridículo o algo así.**

 **Ahora ya saben que pasó con la familia de Mar, les confesaré que me siento muy culpable por hacerla pasar por esto porque le tengo mucho cariño al personaje y además que como LU es un universo alternativo donde todo es felicidad, ella tenga que vivir con este dolor, pero me pareció que si iba incluir la guerra en el pasado de los adultos se tenían que ver los daños colaterales, aunque Lily, James y ella vivieran y los merodeadores se mantuvieran juntos, no era realista no mostrar algún daño colateral en la historia.**

 **Ya el próximo es la última parte de este mini fic y aunque no será tan dramático sí será triste obviamente ya que veremos las secuelas de todo este incidente.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y aunque no sea así me encantaría leer su opinión así que pueden dejármela en la cajita de reviews de abajo(L) ¡Gracias por pasarse por aquí! Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto en LU, los quiero!**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡Hola, por aquí! No eres un monstruo JAJAJA solo que el tema de James me pone sensible pero está bien, puedes seguirlo sacando por LU jajaja. Es cierto que la primera etapa del luto** _ **siempre**_ **es la negación y más cuando se trata de Sirius que ya de por si no tiene idea de cómo expresar sus sentimientos de manera saludable y normal. Y puede que no fuera el mejor momento para que él y Mar tuvieran relaciones pero al final es como tú dices, ninguno de los dos sabía como tratar ese tema y por otro lado, Sirius necesitaba sacar su dolor y además sentir que todo estaba bien y que no estaba solo a pesar de no haber perdido a su hermano. Como viste, este capítulo sí fue más triste pero somos masoquistas así que aquí estamos jajajaja. ¡Gracias, gracias por tu review y por leerme aquí también! Te mando un abrazo enorme, espero que estés bien y nos hablamos en LU, bye(L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso : _Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **5.**

 _You lift me up and I am found  
You lift me up before I hit the ground  
You lift me up when I'm down, down, down  
You lift me up before I hit the ground._

Durante tres días había llovido sin parar. Día y noche. Como si el ambiente no fuera ya lo suficientemente lúgubre. Aquella mañana parecía que las nubes finalmente habían decidido dar tregua y aminorar su descarga, aunque eso no significaba que sol tuviera ganas de salir.

El clima nunca había sido un problema importante para él, se sentía cómodo en cualquier ambiente, sin embargo, esas últimas setenta y dos horas de frío y neblina parecían estar poniendo su paciencia al límite. Estaba harto de tanta maldita lluvia, cargaba un humor pésimo y al parecer lo único que ese maldito país sabía hacer era darle razones para ponerse peor.

Sirius gruñó y se quitó el abrigo de la cabeza, sacudiéndola para que el agua corriera por su cabello, haciéndolo parecerse más a un perro. Se abrigó debajo de aquel árbol, esperando que la lluvia terminara de emanar y que todas esas personas se marcharan para poder acercarse.

Odiaba los funerales, como todo el mundo por supuesto, pero él se lo tomaba muy en serio. Nunca iba, a ninguno, ni su madre con todos sus castigos lo había obligado jamás, le parecía la tradición más estúpida e innecesaria de todas, le había hecho jurar a James que él nunca tendría uno.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie en aquel cementerio que estaba seguro se había llenado más durante esos últimos años.

No debía estar ahí, se había acordado que solo Lily la acompañaría porque Ojoloco no quería atraer la atención a un funeral con tantos miembros de la Orden, además que era lógico suponer que Mar prefería su privacidad. Claro, a él todo eso no podía importarle menos.

Al principio había pensado en hacer caso y mantenerse al margen, pero no podía concentrarse en nada, no sabiendo que ella estaba en ese lugar. Así que al final había conseguido que Remus lo cubriera un rato para poder ir a verla, aunque fuera por un momento.

Se había parado a una distancia prudencial de la multitud que había identificado sobre la cima de una colina y que ahora empezaba a dispersarse. No le costó nada reconocer a la dueña del cabello rojo que estaba sentada en un banco junto a otra figura que tenía la mirada fija en las cinco lápidas que tenían enfrente.

El corazón se le cayó al estómago al verla y esa sensación amarga a la que empezaba acostumbrarse volvió a cubrirle todo el pecho. Quiso salir corriendo hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos y llevársela de ese lugar, esconderla de todo aquello que estaba viviendo. Saber que no podía hacerlo lo estaba enloqueciendo de frustración.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían encontrado la marca tenebrosa sobre su casa, durante los tres días siguientes Sirius no se había separado de Mar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había mandado a la mierda misiones y guardias, no había tenido cabeza para nada que no fuera asegurarse que la chica no iba a cometer una estupidez impulsiva.

No tenía idea de si había hecho un buen trabajo, pero sabía que tenía que cuidarla.

De repente la mirada verde de Lily se encontró con la suya, sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí. Sirius movió la cabeza, en forma de saludo, y ella respondió de igual forma antes de dedicarle una mirada interrogativa, haciéndolo subir una ceja, como si no fuera obvio lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

La pelirroja le puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia su amiga y susurrarle algo. Marlene solo asintió, con una expresión indescifrable que a él le ponía los pelos de punta. Lily le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia el chico.

—Hola. —Lo saludó la chica cuando llegó junto a él, llevaba la cabeza tapada pero algunas gotas de agua le caían por el cabello pelirrojo— Pensé que estarías en Escocia.

—Cambio de planes. —Se limitó a responderle él con un encogimiento de hombros— Iré cuando termine aquí.

Ella asintió y le desvío la mirada, con esa expresión fúnebre que tenía siempre que hablaba con él. No tenía idea de que demonios le pasaba a esa chica, nunca habían sido exactamente amigos pero tampoco se habían llevado mal, aún no lo hacían… Y sin embargo, cada vez que hablaban Lily lo miraba como si le doliera hacerlo.

Era increíblemente molesto y quiso hacer un comentario pero se contuvo. Aún estaba agradecido con ella por haberle permitido quedarse con Marlene en su pequeño departamento en Londres y por haberla cuidado cuando tuvo que marcharse.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? —Le preguntó al final, decidido a llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Como siempre son estas cosas. —Respondió Lily con un suspiro pesado y triste— Deprimentes.

—Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo. —Bufó él, fastidiado— Era innecesario…

—Es su familia. —Le cortó ella, atreviéndose a encontrar con su mirada— Claro que tenía que hacerlo.

Sirius chasqueó con la lengua y esbozó una mueca de incomprensión. Sí, eran su familia y ellos sabían lo mucho que significaban para Marlene, no era necesario una ceremonia que solo recordaba lo que había pasado.

Volvió a posar su mirada en ella y relajó su expresión, la chica seguía en la misma posición en la que Lily la había dejado.

— ¿Cómo está? —Quiso saber, susurrando como si Mar pudiera escucharlos.

Lily suspiró con pesadez y por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron pero bajo la mirada antes de que fuera muy obvio.

—Ella está… Bien, aunque al mismo tiempo no. —Respondió con una mueca amarga— Digo, está mal, obviamente, pero se está manteniendo fuerte. No se como demonios lo hace.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera al escucharla decir eso, sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de algo parecido al orgullo, como siempre le pasaba cuando algo le recordaba lo increíble que Marlene podía llegar a ser.

—Estará bien, eventualmente. —Siguió diciendo Lily— Ella es así, podrá con esto.

—Lo se. —Concordó Sirius, suspirando— Aunque espero que sea rápido.

Por toda respuesta la pelirroja subió las cejas, dándole a entender que ella estaba deseando lo mismo.

Entonces algo lo hizo pensar que posiblemente Lily necesitaba que Mar estuviera bien tanto como él. La necesitaban para seguir adelante, para mantenerse de pie.

—Deberías ir a hablar con ella. —Sugirió la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Crees que quiera? —Preguntó él con escepticismo.

—No. —Sonrió Lily con tristeza— Pero lo necesita.

Sirius no respondió, no sabía que tan cierto era eso… Pero sabía que él sí lo necesitaba.

—Anda, yo espero aquí. —Le dijo Lily, parándose debajo del árbol.

Él asintió y suspiró con fuerza antes de empezar a caminar hacia aquella colina.

Mar lo había visto llegar incluso antes de que Lily lo hiciera, siempre era así, él y esa fuerza magnética que parecía atraerla y envolverla incluso en los momentos más críticos de su vida.

No se había esperado que se apareciera ahí, sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y en verdad no podía culparlo, de no estar directamente afectada ella tampoco habría asistido. No estaba muy segura de que lo había empujado a aparecerse y aunque una parte de ella se sentía algo incómoda, había otra que estaba aliviada.

Sabía que la cordura que aún mantenía y que no le había permitido desmoronarse se la debía en gran parte a él, y a Lily claro. A ellos, que a pesar de todo, no la habían abandonado durante esos primeros días. A veces se sorprendía de estar ahí, manteniéndose a pesar de todo, siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte pero en ese momento, se había sorprendido hasta a ella misma.

Por tres días había pensado que no lo lograría, que tanta culpa y tristeza iban a comérsela viva y que al final no quedaría nada de ella. Habían sido tres días de oscuridad y dolor, de llorar sin parar hasta pensar que se había quedado seca y sorprendiéndose al ver que no era así. No había dormido nada y no había comido más de lo que Sirius y Lily la habían obligado y al final lo había terminado vomitando.

La verdad era que no recordaba mucho, se había sentido tan perdida y fuera de si que los días solo habían pasado frente a sus ojos, como si todo el mundo siguiera pero ella no se diera cuenta, como si no formara parte de eso. Había estado segura de que se iba a ahogar en un pozo de depresión y miseria del que nadie iba a lograr sacarla… Pero al final, logró salirse sola.

Fue como despertar de un sueño y entender que aunque todo doliera y lo único que quisiera fuera rendirse, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que obligarse a levantarse, a seguir adelante, aunque fuera para organizar el funeral que su familia se merecía. Darles aquel adiós que se había adelantado demasiado.

Las fechas en las lápidas de mármol que tenía frente a ella no parecían reales. Se había dedicado toda la ceremonia a sacar cuentas en su mente, como para asegurarse de que no había error alguno, de que así de pocos eran los años que habían podido vivir las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

De que así de injusta era la vida.

—No esperaba que vinieras. —Le dijo a modo de saludo, cuando lo escuchó llegar.

—Yo tampoco. —Respondió él con sinceridad— Supongo que no podía no venir.

Mar no le respondió, cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado en la banca tampoco dio señales de haberlo notado a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le rogaba que se arrojara sobre él para buscar el refugio que sus brazos le habían ofrecido unos días atrás y que ya empezaba a extrañar.

Sin embargo logró controlarse y solo moverse un milímetro más cerca, no queriendo volver a desmoronarse frente a él… Ni frente a nadie.

—Lily me dijo que estuvo deprimente.

—Es un funeral. —Le recordó ella con una sonrisa amarga e irónica— ¿Qué esperabas?

—Debiste poner una barra libre, eso habría atraído más gente.

La chica le puso los ojos en blanco pero no le dio mayor importancia a su estúpido comentario. Otros habrían pensado que era insensible, que lo era, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que solo debía estar increíblemente nervioso.

—No tienes que hablar, Sirius. —Le informó, divertida— Tranquilo.

—Sabes que eso nunca es una opción. —Respondió él con un bufido— Pero tengo que admitir que te quedó… Bien. No tenía idea de que sabías organizar estas cosas.

—No lo se. —Dijo Marlene, agradecida por la charla insignificante— Lily me ayudó y una tía que llegó de Irlanda.

—No sabía que tenías familia ahí. —Comentó Sirius, confundido.

—Tenía años sin hablar con ellos. —Suspiró la chica pesadamente— Para ser honesta contigo, no reconocí a la mitad de las personas que estaban aquí…

Aquello era totalmente cierto, y no solo porque no estuviera prestando atención a nadie, sino porque la mayoría eran compañeros de sus padres y de sus hermanos mayores, además de familiares lejanos que nunca había visto o con los que no hablaba desde antes de empezar en Hogwarts.

Pensó dolorosamente que nunca se había preocupado por conocerlos porque para ella su familia siempre habían sido las cinco personas que vivían en su casa. Nadie más.

Sirius notó como su expresión se volvía más agria y eso le provocó a su corazón un salto desagradable. Nunca se había imaginado lo detestable que podía llegar a ser verla así de decaída, siento tan poco Marlene. Lo odiaba.

Suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza con desagrado a la vez que buscaba entre los bolsillos de su abrigo por una caja de cigarros que ya iba por la mitad.

— ¿Quieres? —Le ofreció, poniéndose uno en la boca y acercando la caja a ella.

Marlene volteó la cara para ver los cigarros y fue cuando Sirius vio su rostro por primera vez. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las profundas y oscuras bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos, estaba seguro que su frente tenía unas líneas que no había visto antes y tenía los labios rotos.

Era doloroso y se tuvo que obligar a no desviar la mirada.

—No, gracias. —Respondió ella al final, aunque no lucía muy convencida.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, extrañado— Debes necesitarlo.

—Créeme, lo hago. —Afirmó Marlene dejando de ver la caja y volviendo a mirar al frente— Pero ya no lo haré más.

Sirius subió una ceja, intrigado por esa nueva decisión, y siguió su mirada hasta darse cuenta de que su atención estaba puesta en una lápida en específico. Aquella que llevaba el nombre de Ophelia McKinnon.

—Nunca le gustó que lo hiciera. —Le contó Mar en un susurro casi inaudible— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella…

Él tragó saliva ruidosamente a la vez que desviaba la mirada y se quitaba el cigarro aún sin encender de la boca.

—Aunque sea así puedo tratar de hacerla sentir…

—Lo estaba. —Le cortó Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos— Todos estaban orgullosos de ti, Marlene.

Ella hizo una mueca irónica que dejaba claro que pensaba lo contrario, lo que hizo a Sirius gruñir y poner los ojos en blanco. Como siempre, estaba siendo necia y negada a ver algo tan obvio.

— ¿Por qué crees que sacaba el álbum de fotos cada vez que iba a visitar? —Le preguntó con aire bromista, intentando bajarle tensión al ambiente— ¿Solo para ver lo adorable que lucías con tu vestido rosa y dos coletas?

—Maldita fotografía. —Murmuró ella con una sonrisa nostálgica y amarga— Lo sacaban porque les resultaba hilarante que te burlaras de mí.

—Porque sabían que lo hacía con todo el aprecio del mundo.

Mar rió por lo bajo, tratando de disfrazar el punzante dolor que le causaba pensar en ellos, recordarlos sabiendo que ya no los tenía. Durante esos últimos días los había mantenido alejados para poder actuar racionalmente, pero ahora los recuerdos empezaban a volver lentamente, a arrastrarse desde los huecos más ocultos de su mente para atormentarla.

Sabía que Sirius tenía razón, todos se habían sentido orgullosos de ella, cada uno a su manera particular, pero lo habían estado. Y eso solo lo empeoraba todo.

Era una tortura saber lo orgullosos que los había hecho y toda la confianza que habían depositado en ella… Para ver como al final los había depositado.

Como les había fallado.

Suspiró con fuerza, intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya, muy asqueada ya de si misma por todas las que había derramado, y pasó la mirada por los nombres de los miembros de su familia, deteniéndose nuevamente en las fechas para lastimarse intencionalmente.

Sintió que se le iba la vida al reparar en la última de las lápidas a su izquierda cuya fecha apenas pasaba los once años.

—Iba a ser Gryffindor, como nosotros… Como yo. —Susurró, sin dejar de ver la tumba de su hermano, necesitando sacárselo del pecho— Lo deseaba muchísimo e iba a hacerlo, yo se que sí.

En ese momento, Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con mucho esfuerzo, tomó cada parte de él que quería sentirse incómoda y la apartó lejos, porque aquello era algo demasiado grave y si Mar quería compartirlo pues él quería estar ahí para ayudarla, aunque fuera solo escuchando.

Sonrió con tristeza al leer el nombre de aquel pequeño mocoso que lo había odiado desde el día que se había atrevido a robarle a su hermana durante un día viaje a la playa.

Sirius siempre lo había encontrado insoportable y molesto, pero Marlene lo adoraba y al fin al acabo era solo un niño.

Un niño al que le habían quitado todo solo por el capricho de una enferma.

—Le prometí que lo llevaría al cine. Nunca lo hice. —Siguió reflexionando Mar con la voz llena de arrepentimiento— Le dije que después, cuando todo acabara…

Nunca se había podido imaginar que ese _después_ nunca llegaría.

—Soy un fracaso. —Soltó la chica con rabia.

— ¿Qué demonios…? No es cierto.

—Pero por supuesto que es cierto. —Replicó de manera cortante, volteándose para encontrarse con sus ojos— Lo único que tenía que hacer era protegerlos y no lo hice, ¿eso que me hace?

—No te hace un fracaso. —Le dijo Sirius con hostilidad, manteniéndole la mirada— ¿Hasta cuando te lo voy a decir? Tú no provocaste esto.

—Pues tampoco ayudé a que no pasara. —Resopló ella, enojada pero agradecida, porque prefería discutir con él que volverse a deprimir— Pude hacer millones de cosas para evitarlo y no las hice, pude hacer que se marcharan, pude ponerle a la casa al menos un maldito hechizo, pude…

—Pero no lo hiciste. —Le cortó él con rotundidad— Y martirizarte por eso no va a regresar el tiempo. Así que ya basta.

—Claro, como es tan fácil. —Chasqueó la chica con ironía— ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

—No estoy diciendo que sea fácil. —Sirius se mordió la lengua para tragarse el _idiota_ que casi deja salir— Pero es la verdad y es lo que tienes que hacer.

Mar entornó los ojos y no respondió. Sabía que era la verdad, no era estúpida, pero era imposible no pesar en todas las posibilidades, en todo lo que había podido hacer y no había hecho. Era fácil torturarse con eso, sobretodo cuando quería hacerlo.

—Debí haber estado en mi casa esa noche, no debí ir a hacer guardia, no debí…

—Y Bellatrix no debió hacer lo que hizo. —La interrumpió él con rotundidad— Es ella quien tiene la culpa de esto, no tú. ¿Qué tan difícil es entenderlo?

— ¿Y a quien crees que estaba buscando ella? —A Marlene se le quebró un poco la voz al decir eso— Debí haber estado ahí porque tal vez de haber estado entonces…

—Cállate. —Le espetó Sirius, tenso de repente— No digas esa mierda.

Sabía que era detestable y no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, pero a pesar de lamentar lo que había pasado y de sentirse horrible por todo… Sirius también se sentía aliviado, porque ella estaba viva. Respiraba tranquilo sabiendo que había decidido ir a hacer guardia esa noche.

Porque no importaba lo que ella quisiera creer, de no haber ido, lo único que habría cambiado sería el número de tumbas frente a ellos… Y no para menor.

—Esto no es tu culpa. —Repitió con amargura, desviando la mirada— Deja de culparte por los estúpidos errores de otro.

A Mar no le costó nada reconocer el doble sentido en sus palabras y entender a que se refería. Se volvió hacia él con el corazón en un puño, le dedicó una mirada significativa pero Sirius tenía la mirada atormentada puesta lejos de ella.

—No hagas eso. —Le pidió en un susurro— No te culpes por esto.

Sirius esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero salió como una mueca desagradable y grotesca.

—No creas que está obsesionada contigo solo porque eres bonita, Mar. —Dijo Sirius con la voz llena de odio.

Ella sabía que no, entendía que la raíz de toda esa obsesión enferma era su relación con él y sabía que si no la hubiera salvado esa noche en la villa muggle nada de eso habría pasado… Pero no lograba encontrar una fibra en todo su cuerpo que pudiera culparlo de algo, no podía y no quería que él lo hiciera.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Sirius. —Suspiró ella de manera testaruda— Y si no vas a dejar que yo me culpe entonces tú tampoco puedes hacerlo, ¿trato?

Sirius se volvió hacia ella con una ceja levantada, pero al ver que lo decía en serio relajó su expresión y soltó una risa por lo bajo, puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Trato.

Ella asintió y no se dijo más nada al respecto.

Era un trato que cumplirían a medias, porque iban a seguir culpándose hasta el final de los días, pero nunca hablarían de eso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Le preguntó Sirius después de un momento de silencio, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Esa… Es una muy buena pregunta. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa fastidiada— No tengo idea en verdad. Bueno, esta tía que te dije me invitó a vivir con ella pero no se si…

— ¿Ah? —Saltó él de inmediato, viéndola extrañado— ¿Cómo…? ¿En Irlanda?

—Pues ahí es donde ella vive así que sí. —Dijo Mar como si aquello fuera obvio.

— ¿Y por que te vas a ir tan lejos? —Quiso saber él, confundido— ¿Cómo harás para ir y venir de las...?

Pero entonces calló al reparar en la expresión decaída y algo nerviosa que se había adueñado del rostro de la chica. Se puso alerta de inmediato, paladeando la dirección en la que se dirigían.

—Sirius, yo no…

—No me jodas, Marlene. —Bufó él, sorprendido y enfadado— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Largarte a Irlanda y no volver nunca?

—Nunca dije que no volvería. —Se aclaró ella, atreviéndose a encontrarse con su mirada— Solo… Solo creo que sería mejor así, si me voy por un tiempo y…

— ¿Y que pasa con la Orden? —Quiso saber el chico, con voz demandante— Aún tenemos cosas que hacer aquí, no puedes solo irte y olvidarte de toda la mierda que hay aquí.

—Dije Irlanda, no China. —Dijo Mar poniendo los ojos en blanco— Allá tampoco viven en paz precisamente y no, no voy a olvidarme de nada solo…

— ¿Solo que? ¿Nos vas a dejar que lidiemos con todo esto solos?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto y que no la estaba dejando explicar nada, pero estaba enfadado… Y tenía miedo.

—No puedes solo irte y ya, aún tenemos que pelear, la Orden te necesita, esto no…

— ¿La Orden? ¿De verdad? —Mar soltó una risa llena de amargura— Pues creo que ya demostré lo valiosa que soy para la Orden, perdiendo a cinco personas en una sola noche…

—Otra vez con esa mierda. —Gruñó Sirius— No seas necia. No puedes irte, Marlene, tienes cosas que hacer aquí…

— ¡No, Sirius, no tengo nada que hacer aquí! —Exclamó ella, exasperada, empezando a subir el tono de su voz— ¡No tiene ningún sentido que me quede! ¡Aquí ya no tengo nada, no hay nadie, yo…! —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que desviar la mirada al sentir el llanto empezando a aglomerarse en su garganta— Estoy sola. No tengo nada por que quedarme.

Él no respondió de inmediato, haciendo todo lo que podía para no sentirse ofendido por sus palabras y para no dejar que dolieran más de lo debido.

—Pues gracias por lo que me toca. —Soltó antes de poder detenerse.

—Idiota. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Sí, lo sabía, y en el fondo podía entenderla. Así como también sabía que era egoísta pedirle que se quedara por él, cuando todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, pero la idea de perderla era desequilibrante para Sirius.

No quería que le afectara tanto pero era imposible. Pensar en seguir luchando sin ella le provocaba un vacío en el estómago, era casi como imaginarse peleando sin James… No podía hacerlo. Sabía que no podía.

—No puedes irte, Mar. —Le susurró, permitiendo que la súplica se colara en su voz— Esto aún no se acaba, no puedes dejarla ganar.

—Pues yo siento que ya ganó. —Susurró Mar.

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla y ella se apresuró a secarla con la manga de su blusa, no queriendo que él la viera así de nuevo, no queriendo volver a estar así.

De repente lo sintió moviéndose más cerca hasta que sus costados estuvieron pegados, haciéndola mover automáticamente para acercarse más a su calor. La mano de Sirius buscó la suya y la tomó, Mar no pudo detener sus dedos que se entrelazaron con los de él.

—No ganará si no la dejas. Si te quedas y peleas. —Insistió él, hablándole tan de cerca que sentía su aliento en su mejilla— Se que todo luce como la mierda ahora pero vamos a ganar esto, yo lo se.

—Tanto tiempo con James te ha contagiado el optimismo ciego. —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste.

—Pues algo bueno se me tenía que pegar. —Suspiró antes de acercar su mano libre y quitarle un mechón de cabello del rostro, acariciándola un poco en el proceso. La obligó a mover el rostro para encontrar sus ojos— Se que puedes sentir que no es así, pero sí te necesitamos aquí… Lily te necesita.

—Lo único que he hecho por Lily esta semana es darle preocupaciones. —Susurró Mar— Ella estará mejor si solo me voy…

—No eres tan estúpida para creer eso. —La interrumpió él, torciendo los ojos— No estará mejor si te vas, pasará todo el maldito día preguntándose como estás y que estás haciendo y así no podrá concentrarse.

Mar sintió una incómoda, aunque no del todo desagradable, sensación cálida y cosquilluda subirle del estómago y expandirse por todo su pecho. No era la primera vez que la experimentaba pero estaba segura de que nunca iba acostumbrarse a sentirse así.

Ambos sabían que no estaba hablando _solo_ de Lily.

—Y tú sabes que no dejaras de pensar en ella estando lejos. —Siguió diciendo el chico, esbozando una sonrisa divertida— No importa que pretendas lo contrario, sabes que te preocupas muchísimo.

—Solo porque la pobre no sabe cuidarse sola. —Atajó ella, empezando a sonreír también. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho sinceramente.

—Con más razón no puedes irte, ¿ves? Terminas dándome la razón.

Ella rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como ya su determinación había sido quebrada por esos malditos ojos grises de los cuales tendría que despedirse si decidía irse… Y sabía que no podría.

Se acercó a él para besarlo, tomándolo desprevenido al principio, aunque solo por un momento, porque después Sirius entreabrió los labios y empezó a responderle como solo él podía hacerlo.

Suspiró y se acercó más a ella, profundizando el beso para así hacerla entender cuanto necesitaba que se quedara, que se mantuviera fuerte y que siguiera adelante. Marlene por su parte lo besaba queriendo que entendiera cuanto le agradecía esa fortaleza que era capaz de darle cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se separaron un momento después con los labios hinchados y las respiraciones agitadas.

—No estás sola, Mar. Nunca vas a estarlo. —Le susurró Sirius viéndola a los ojos— Te lo juro.

A Marlene se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Asintió antes de recostar la cabeza de su hombro, no queriendo que viera lo brillante que se le habían puesto los ojos, aferrándose a esa promesa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si gustas puedes vivir conmigo y con James. —Le ofreció él con un encogimiento de hombros— Hasta que todo se arregle al menos…

—Creo que será mejor que me quede con Lily por un tiempo, ahorrémosle a ambos el tener que encontrarse más de lo necesario.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y gruñó fastidiado. Claro, él tenía que sufrir por culpa de ellos dos y cualquier problema ridículo que tuvieran.

—Estará bien. —Le dijo Mar, dándole un apretó en la mano— Ya lo resolveremos.

—Claro que sí… Siempre lo hacemos.

 _And if you let go I'll float towards the sun.  
I'm stronger 'cause you fill me up._

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia que fue más triste de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero como ya sabrán era necesaria para el desarrollo de la trama en LU. Quiero disculparme por la calidad de esta última parte, la verdad es que no estoy nada contenta con el resultado, esperaba que me quedara mejor pero a veces la inspiración falla. Igual espero haberle dado un final más o menos decente.**

 **Creo que con esto ya quedaron claras muchísimas cosas sobre la familia de Mar pero si aún tienen alguna duda háganmelas saber. El resto ya conocemos la historia, a Bellatrix la atrapan al final de la guerra y la meten a Azkaban, había pensado incluir el juicio en esta historia, ya que obviamente Mar asistió, pero prefiero dejar eso para verlo más adelante en LU al menos un poquito.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic que si bien no es de la pareja principal de LU, es de una que adoro y que se que algunos también disfrutan leyendo. Me encantaría saber que les pareció así que si pueden y quieren apreciaré todos sus reviews(L) ¡Los quiero mucho! Les mando un millón de besos y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAA POR AQUÍ! Imagino que ya habrás olvidado lo que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior porque ya ha pasado un tiempo pero sí, por aquí todo bien, mi perro sigue bien jajaja, espero que tú también lo estés(: Creo que podemos decir pocas cosas son tan tristes como la muerte de Jack en Titanic, pero todo esto también fue bastante triste. Perder seres amados siempre es difícil, no importa bajo que circunstancia, y hacerlo en la forma que le pasó a Mar, que perdió a toda su familia en una noche pues tiene que ser lo más horrible que existe. Sin embargo ya vimos que ella logró sobreponerse a eso y que es un dolor que lleva por dentro, es un personaje extremadamente fuerte que aunque aún sufre por todo esto logra seguir adelante. Me alegra saber que mi intento de escribir drama salió decente jajajaja, ya lo dije pero no es mi fuerte y definitivamente no soy acostumbrada así que es bueno leer que cumplí las expectativas. Y nada, Honey, creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leerme por aquí y por dejarme tu review(L) Nos seguimos leyendo en LU, ¡te mando un abrazo enoooorme! Cuídate, bye(:**


End file.
